Choices and Consequences
by carameltrini
Summary: An OC diva, Tamaya gets herself involved with two rivaling wrestlers that are attached to other women. Soon after she's forced to make her affairs public when she discovers life changing news. No one's life will be the same again.Randy,Mark,John,and divas
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own no one but Tamaya, an OC diva.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"That was the longest plane ride ever," Tamaya said exiting the limo.

"It wasn't that bad...it was only nine hours," John stated nonchalant. Tamaya looked at John in disbelief.

"You'll get used to it," Randy said.

"Maybe," she replied entering the hotel lobby.

"So what's goin' on here?" Tamaya asked as the lobby filled with RAW and Smackdown wrestlers and divas.

"We're getting our rooms," John answered.

"Good, I can't wait to go up to my room and-" Tamaya stopped. Randy and John burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Tamaya asked confused.

"You think you're getting your own room," John replied.

"We're not getting our own rooms?"

"In a hotel this popular we're all getting a roommate," John stated.

"So who's your roommate?" she asked.

"Hopefully a diva, I don't like the idea of sharing a bed wit' a dude. No matter how big the bed is."

"I really don't care who my roommate is as long as it's not 'Taker," Randy said.

"Why?" Tamaya questioned.

"Why...he's weird."

"How?"

"He just is."

"That's proving your point," she said sarcastically.

"Everyone thinks so," Randy said.

"Do they have a reason?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" he retorted.

"I will," Tamaya said walking to the other divas.

"Hey Maya, the divas chorused.

"Hey," she responded with a half smile, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Yeah, sure," Ashley said answering for all of the divas.

"What do you think of the undertaker?"

The divas were silent and their smiles faded. "The undertaker...him? Candice said pointing.

"Yes him."

"I heard that he's crazy, that he's not acting. He does some kind of voodoo, if I were you I wouldn't cross him you might wake up bald or something," Kristal suggested.

Tamaya burst out laughing, "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard."

"I know you don't want to believe it but-" Kristal started.

"Voodoo. What are you gonna tell me next that he mixes potions and puts spells on people!" Tamaya spat.

"Well kinda-"

"Yeah right, and I'm really a man," Tamaya said sarcastically as she left the divas.

"Okay don't believe me, if he's your roommate you'll see," Kristal said.

"So what did they say?" Randy asked Tamaya.

"Nothing important."

"So I was right."

"No, I still want my proof. Innocent until proven guilty."

"Whatever," Randy replied.

"Anyway...what are we doin' today?" Tamaya questioned.

"Goin' to an autograph session," Randy answered.

"Is that today?"

"Yeah," John said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tamaya asked.

"Well you can start by getting your room key," John answered.

Tamaya turned around and gave the man behind the desk her name. He handed her her key and said the person with the matching code on the key is her roommate.

"Vince must think this is some kind of game," Tamaya mumbled.

Tamaya looked at her key, 9G, before she walked before back to the diva circle. "Hey, do any of you have 9G?"

"No," they stated altogether.

"Okay, so my roommate's a dude," Tamaya mumbled.

She left the circle to go back to Randy and John. She stopped dead in her tracks as a shadow enveloped her. She spun around only to face a chest. She slowly lifted her head to see the face of this mystery man.

"I heard you have 9G," he stated showing his key.

"You heard right," she said with a forced smile.

"I'm Mark," he said holding out his hand.

"Tamaya," she said going for the handshake.

"Excuse me, can we borrow her for a sec.?" Kristal asked before leading Tamaya to the diva circle.

"You poor thing," Kristal said hugging Tamaya.

"I feel sorry for you and all but better you than me," Melina said twisting a lock of her hair.

"Thanks for your support," she said flatly.

"You're welcome," she said with a fake smile.

"I don't see the big deal, he's just a man and besides he's married so he's normal enough to get a wife," she said leaving the circle.

"We'll pray for you," Kristal shouted after her.

Tamaya walked back to the Undertaker and reluctantly asked," Ready to see our room?"

"Sure," he responded as she led the way to the elevator.

"So your friends think I'm crazy," he said.

"What makes you think that?" she answered staring at the elevator door.

"Well your friends need to learn how to use their inside voices because I heard everything."

"You did," Tamaya said feeling guilty.

"Yeah…but I'm used to it by now," he said as the elevator arrived.

"You'll have to excuse them they're kinda ignorant."

"They're not kinda they are," he retorted as he joined her in the elevator.

"How about we go out to lunch," Tamaya suggested changing the subject.

"You sure, you'll be in the rumor mill too."

"Yeah, I'll take my chances I'm dangerous that way," she said with a smile.

"So where do you want to go?" Mark asked.

"I was gonna ask you that, I've never been to L.A. before."

"Well what kinda food you want?"

"Maybe some…nah," Tamaya responded.

"What?"

"I was gonna suggest my usual Caribbean food but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be interested."

"Well I'd love to go. Since you're being open minded there's no reason I can't be," Mark stated as the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, so I'll just call Kristal and ask her about this place she was talkin' about," Tamaya said pulling out her phone.

They walked almost to the end of the hall before discovering their room. Mark opened the door and walked in with Tamaya following. She was grabbing a paper and pen from her purse and taking notes. She ended her call and looked up at Mark.

"I've got our directions," Tamaya stated handing him the paper.

"No need I've got a GPS system in the car, but I'll take the address."

"Oh," she responded.

There was a knock on the door and Mark went to answer it. He opened the door and looked down at the bellhop that had their luggage. He tipped the guy and took the luggage inside the room. However, the bellhop was still in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Mark asked.

"No sir," he replied looking past him.

Mark moved to the side, "Then you can go."

The bellhop looked up at him and put on a fake smile, "Have a nice day," he said before disappearing up the hall. Mark closed the door.

"Why'd you close the door for, let's hit the road," Tamaya said.

Author's Note: This chapter was just to inform you of the relationships of the characters and I'm sorry if this chapter was a litle slow. I'm posting the next chapter next week and tell me what you think. P.S- The amount of reviews will determine whether this story will continue.


	2. Breakout

Chapter 2-Breakout

_Author's Note: There are some statements with double meanings that clue to future events._

Mark reopened the door and they left. When they reached the lobby half of their co-workers had disappeared. As they made their way out of the hotel they caught the attention of some of the divas. Looks of shock and fear were directed at them. Tamaya saw their looks and wrapped her arm around Mark's taking him by complete surprise. The divas were shocked and stared on until they disappeared. When they reached the rental Mark opened her door for her before he opened his own. Once in the car he put the key in the ignition and started the car. Loud heavy metal music engulfed them and Tamaya almost jumped out of her seat.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to give you a heartattack," he said turning down the music.

"You didn't, I've never felt better," she replied with a hand to her chest.

Tamaya gave the paper to Mark and within thirty minutes they reached their destination.

Mark parked the car and they both exited. As they made their way to the roti shop they began to attract attention. Tamaya kept walking, trying her hardest to ignore the spectators. Once inside Mark began to look like a tourist looking around him and trying to pronounce the menu. Tamaya tried her hardest not to laugh but it escaped her before she knew it.

"Let me help you out," she suggested. One by one she described the menu and recommended some dishes to try. Once the meal was agreed upon Tamaya ordered for them in a Trinidadian accent. Mark raised an eyebrow at the blonde diva.

"What was that?" he asked astonished.

"Oh, my accent…I can turn it on and off," she replied stepping out of the line.

"That's cool I wish I could do something like that."

"Oh please you can roll your eyes back into your head. That's cooler than an accent."

"Maybe," he replied.

"So are you ready for tonight's show?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I got the perfect swimsuit and everything. I've got this competition won."

"Well, I have a match tonight against Randy."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah he's not as big of a threat as he thinks."

They took their food to a table in the corner. "Okay remind me what this is again," Mark said as they sat down.

"Okay what you have is macaroni pie and oxtail. What I have is curry chicken and roti."

As she spoke he actually wasn't listening. Mark looked at Tamaya and was captivated by her natural beauty. She had curly blonde waist length hair, powerful dark green eyes, full lips and wore no makeup. Mark searched for a flaw but couldn't find one.

"Alright, here I go," he said picking up the fork and sampling the food. Tamaya waited silently for the verdict. Instead of a response Mark kept eating.

"I'm guessing you like the food."

"It's really good. Different but I like it."

They sat silently for a while eating. When Mark finished Tamaya was practically full.

"Hey Mark do you want to try the roti?" she said pushing the plate towards him.

"Okay," he responded ripping a piece of roti and eating it.

"That's not the way you eat roti."

"There's a way?"

"Yeah, you take a piece of roti with some potato and a piece of chicken and then you're ready to eat it," she said handing it to him.

Instead of taking it with his hand he leaned over and took it out of her hand with his mouth in a swift motion. Tamaya looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not the only one who takes dangerous chances."

Tamaya couldn't think of anything to do but laugh. Mark wasn't anything she'd expected and she was going to let all her friends know it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tamaya walked into the diva locker room to get ready for her second appearance.

"What's up?" Lillian asked Tamaya.

"Her and 'Taker," Melina answered.

Tamaya shot her a glare. She'd been there for almost a week and Melina kept pushing her buttons every chance she got.

"You and Mark?" Lillian asked curiously.

"We went to lunch, that's all. He's my roommate and I don't want these two days to be awkward," Tamaya replied taking out her swimsuit.

"I love your swimsuit!" Lillian said.

"Thank you, it-"Tamaya started.

"Would look a whole lot better on me," Melina said finishing her sentence.

"You wish!"

"I don't have to when I've got a body like this. It says number one."

"Let her run her mouth," Lillian advised.

"No, that sounds like a challenge," Tamaya stated stepping forward.

"You can't challenge me," Melina said with a laugh.

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on!"

"If I win you've gotta stop talkin' shit and if you win I'll let you talk shit."

"Not good enough, when I win you will announce to the WWE fans that my body is superior, created by-"

"Your surgeon," Tamaya finished.

"Why you bitch," Melina said attempting to slap Tamaya.

Tamaya caught her hand, "I'll have you walking towards that white light before you could blink if you try this shit again."

"Whatever," Melina replied snatching her hand away.

All of the divas put on their robes and waited to be annonunced. Tamaya's name was called and she eagerly began walking from backstage toward the noise of the cheering fans. When Tamaya passed Melina she was tripped making it almost visible to the fans. Tamaya glowered at Melina making her smirk disappear. She continued making her way to the ring until she met the other divas. Melina was the last to come out and she and Tamaya glared at each other until she reached the ring.

"This is a Raw vs. Smackdown Diva Bikini contest," Randy announced, "The first one up is Maria."

One by one divas disrobed a rainbow and range of bikinis. When everyone finished Randy stated, "The winner will be determined by the audience's cheering." Randy went to each diva asking for the audience to cheer.

"It seems we have a tie between Melina and Tamaya. To settle this tie these divas will have a dance contest right now."

The crowd cheered in excitement at the situation. Melina stepped up first and did her solo. The crowd was going crazy by the time Melina finished. Melina gave Tamaya a confident look as Tamaya stepped up. While Tamaya did her solo the stadium was quiet until she was finished. The fans were screaming and catcalls were distinct within the noise. Once again the audience decided the winner.

"We have a winner and it's…"

Author's Note: Read and review!!


	3. Attraction

Chapter 3-Attraction

"Tamaya."

Melina's expression turned from confident to jealous and angry as she walked behind Tamaya and pulled on her long blonde hair.

"Don't think because you won you're better than me," Melina said into Tamaya's ear.

Tamaya swung her foot backward and kicked Melina in her leg. Melina's grip loosened as her leg buckled and Tamaya freed herself of the grip. She backed up a couple of feet and tackled Melina as the crowd cheered. Tamaya sat on top of her repeatedly hitting her in the face. In retaliation Melina started to kick Tamaya on the back of her head. At first the kicks didn't faze her but she soon became dizzy. Melina took advantage and threw Tamaya off of her. Melina tried to capitalize but Tamaya wouldn't let her and the two ended up rolling around the ring. At this point Randy separated them but Tamaya kept going after her. Randy picked up Tamaya and carried her out of the ring. The crowd was excited as they watched on, believing it was part of the show.

Randy and Tamaya reached backstage when he asked, "What were you doing?"

"Kickin' Melina's ass."

"You can't do anything that's not in your script. Vince is gonna be pissed at you."

"He is?"

"Yeah, we better go to his office and talk to him," Randy said walking.

"No need."

Tamaya and Randy turned around.

"You know the reason you have a script is to follow it," Vince said flatly.

"But…"

"But…," Vince said mocking her, "I've got an idea, since you want to feud with Melina you'll get your chance. For the next few weeks you and Melina will battle in several different competitions and the winner will get to be in a women's championship number one contender's match," Vince announced before walking away.

"You're lucky your screw up didn't ruin you," Randy stated.

"I've got the chance to get a title shot and I'm new!" she exclaimed excitedly hugging him.

"You're lucky Vince is in a good mood," Randy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Tamaya said, " I'm cold."

Randy took off his suit jacket and draped it over Tamaya's shoulders.

"Thanks," Tamaya said with a smile as she started to make walk back to the locker room.

"Good luck at your match," she said turning around.

"Thanks, see you later."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tamaya knocked on Randy's dressing room door, "Are you ready yet?"

No response. "I'm a girl and it doesn't take me that long."

The door opened and Randy stepped out, "Wasn't it worth the wait?"

"Not really."

Randy pretended to pout. "You'll get over it," Tamaya said handing him his suit jacket.

"It smells like coconut," Randy stated as he put the jacket in his duffel bag.

"Well I smell like coconut so of course it smells that way."

Randy stared at her, taking in her presence.

"Randy are you okay?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"I've never been better," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close.

"You're so sexy," Randy whispered into Tamaya's ear. Tamaya shivered as she did earlier.

Randy pulled back and looked into Tamaya's dark green eyes before he kissed her. Randy discovered that kissing Tamaya was like a slice of heaven he didn't know existed. They locked eyes as they continued kissing and their hands began to wander.

Vince cleared his throat, "The arena is closing for the night, I suggest that you leave."

Tamaya and Randy turned to look at Vince and then at each other. Slowly they separated and picked up their bags. The two briskly walked away from Vince into the dark night.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tamaya opened the door to her hotel room. She tried to be as quiet as possible since her and Randy stayed out until three in the morning. She creeped into the bedroom to her suitcase and tried to avoid turning on any lights, just when she gave up the lamp turned on.

"Hey Tamaya."

"Hi Mark, she responded as she turned back to her luggage.

"How was your night?"

"It was fun," Tamaya answered.

"You don't have to stay up with me Mark, you can go to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep anyway."

"You just got in too?"

"No, I came here straight after the show and my back is killing me. I forgot my painkillers and now I have to wait it out a couple more hours to go to the store and buy some more"

Tamaya retrieved her nightgown and closed her suitcase.

"Actually I took a massage therapy class and I can help you out. You shouldn't suffer the second half of the night. Just give me twenty minutes to get ready for bed."

"Thank you so much." A weary Mark said.

"Your welcome," she replied before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mark waited until he heard the door reopen before he opened his eyes again. Tamaya stepped into the room with her hands full of her things and walked to her suitcase. Mark watched her put her belongings away and pull out a bottle of baby oil. As she walked over to him wearing her skimpy nightgown he began to think this wasn't a good idea.

"Tamaya, my back's feeling a lot better. You don't have to worry about me, you could go to sleep."

Tamaya studied him for a minute then walked over to the bed. She sat down hard shaking the bed and a painful groan escaped from Mark before he could stop it.

"I knew it…you're not a very good liar."

"Okay, you got me…"

"I'm pretty sure you're tired and this massage will leave you relaxed so you could go to sleep.

"Okay," Mark reluctantly replied.

Tamaya sat on the bed and peeled back the covers. She analyzed his broad back and concluded that she could not possibly give him a massage from his side. Tamaya climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself into a sitting position. She opened her bottle of baby oil and poured some into her hand. She closed the bottle and put it on the night table. First she lightly grabbed and lifted the muscles then used her fingers to work deep circles into his back. Mark closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow as she continued. After a while she switched to a chopping motion before concentrating on his shoulders. Mark bit his lip and tried to smother his continuous groans of pleasure as a light erection formed. Tamaya continued switching techniques and evened the oil on his back. When she finished she climbed off of him and placed the covers over his back. Tamaya put the baby oil back in her suitcase and retreated to the bed to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," she said reaching over him to turn off the lamp.


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Chapter 4-Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

_Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. You've been warned! And yes I stole the title of a song._

Tamaya woke up as she felt the bed shift. She opened her eyes to see Mark now getting in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," Tamaya replied brushing some of her curls back, "What's up?"

"Sara called and we got into an argument and she said she'd leave and take the kids. I tried to think of a way to change her mind at the bar and couldn't think of one so I here I am. I give up."

Tamaya got up and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, the argument was so stupid I don't even remember how it got started. I'll talk to her after she cools off and everything will be back to normal."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tamaya asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Tamaya said retreating under the sheets, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mark replied turning off the light.

Mark quickly changed into his pajamas and tried to sleep, but his mind was racing. Finally tired of tossing and turning Mark reopened his eyes. Tamaya was fast asleep and he could hear her steady breathing echo throughout the room. All of a sudden Tamaya turned in her sleep and was gently lying against him. Mark tried to move away but he was too close to the edge of the bed. The smell of coconut wafted up to him and aroused him.

He began to think of all the reasons he was attracted to her. He loved how she didn't cake on makeup like most women and how different she was from the other divas. She actually dared to be unique and could be ridiculously sexy without trying. He retracted to yesterday when he saw her in her bikini and how he needed a cold shower immediately after. As much as he hated to admit it if he couldn't get her off of him he might lose control.

Once again he tried to roll Tamaya off of him without waking her. Instead of moving away she moved closer to him. Mark looked at her and lightly caressed Tamaya's face. Tamaya felt the tickle and tried to itch it. She woke up and took Mark's hand off of her face. The first thing she noticed is that she was practically in his arms and immediately shifted back to her side of the bed. Tamaya was too tired to worry about what had awakened her and tried to go back to sleep. Mark followed her to her side and began to kiss her neck. Tamaya turned to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing," he whispered.

"You have a wife and-"

Mark put a finger to her lips and stated, "Don't worry about that."

Tamaya could smell the slight sourness of his breath from the drinks he had earlier and knew he was drunk. "I really don't think this is a good idea Mark."

"I bet I'll change your mind," he said before passionately kissing her. At first Tamaya refused to kiss him back but he wore her down.

Mark had a trick up his sleeve as he lightly bit her tongue and flicked his tongue over hers turning her on. When he released her tongue from his grip he kissed her hard and she complied this time. Determined not to let him have power over her again Tamaya pushed her chest against his and with the aid of her hands tried to push Mark on his back. Mark was thinking ahead of her and simply leaned on her knocking Tamaya flat on her back. Tamaya reached over to her side and turned on the lamp on a dim setting.

"You knew," she simply said looking into his green eyes.

He nodded his head and said, "You're really feisty."

"I know."

"And I like it," Mark said huskily before he began kissing Tamaya's neck. While Mark was kissing her neck, Tamaya whispered phrases into Mark's ear such as, "You don't know what you're doin' to me," and, "I hope you can handle me…" Mark moved down from her neck to her collarbone and then her chest. He gently moved aside the v-neck part of Tamaya's nightgown to reveal her bra, which conveniently hooked at the front. In a single motion Mark snapped the bra open to fully expose her breasts. Mark slowly ran a hand over one of Tamaya's breasts. Tamaya shuddered at his tender touch as he continued the foreplay. Mark glanced at her before he lowered his mouth onto her chest. He then made lazy circles with his tongue around her nipples before he took it into his mouth. While he played with the nipple in his mouth he used his hand to stroke and rub her other nipple. Tamaya bit her lip as she felt herself becoming wet. When Mark finished he lifted his head to look at Tamaya. He laughed when he saw her biting her lip.

"Cheating are we?"

"It's not cheating," she insisted.

"Yeah it is, but don't worry you won't be able to cheat for much longer," Mark said pulling the covers off of them.

Mark moved to the foot of the bed and laid on his stomach. He spread her long legs apart slowly and moved his hands up her thighs.

"You wouldn't…"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he tugged at Tamaya's panties.

"You're bluffing."

Mark pulled off the panties and threw them to the side.

"You better hold onto the headboard," he suggested before he stuck his long tongue out.

Mark was right Tamaya couldn't hold back this time. In less than a minute a soft moan escaped her lips before she knew it happened. Tamaya closed her eyes as the pleasurable sensation filled her body. As her moaning became almost continuous she began to squirm and nearly got away from Mark, but he wouldn't allow it. Mark pinned her thighs to the bed so she could barely move. Tamaya's moans turned into screams as she desperately grabbed the headboard. After several minutes Tamaya finally climaxed and Mark returned at her side.

"I knew you couldn't keep quiet, you probably woke all the neighbors."

"Shut… up," Tamaya said playfully pushing him.

"Don't worry… you'll get… your turn… in round two," she said circling her fingertips on Mark's chest.

Mark patiently let Tamaya catch her breath as he awaited round two. When her breathing finally steadied Tamaya sat up and looked back at Mark laying on his side. In a swift motion she had Mark flat on his back. Mark looked up at her stunned as she picked up his legs and moved between them.

"Now about these boxers," she stated as she softly ran her hands from his thighs to his hips, "How about," she said grabbing two handfuls of his boxer waistband, "We take them off," Tamaya seductively suggested looking Mark in his eyes. He nodded his head in agreement as he lifted his legs somewhat upward for her benefit. Tamaya took her time removing the boxers revealing his ten inches to her eyes. She got off the bed and pulled the boxers off when they were at his ankles. Tamaya threw the boxers on the floor to join her undergarments and retreated back to sitting between Mark's legs.

"Now for round two," she said as picked up his erect manhood. She began to gradually lower her lips to her occupied hand when Mark stopped her. Tamaya looked at him confused.

"I won't let you do it."

"And why not?"

"Because it's degrading to women. It's what strippers and escorts do."

Tamaya thought about these words and accepted that they held some truth. Then she thought there goes round two, unless…

"Alright Mark, have it your way," she said still holding his manhood. Tamaya's left hand joined her right and she laced her fingers together for a grip. She locked her eyes on Mark's as before as she said, "If I were you I'd grab something and hold on for round two."

"And if I don't," he challenged.

"Suit yourself," Tamaya replied nonchalant before she started.

Tamaya started off at a slow pace as she twisted her hands up and down his length. She kept her eyes on him to watch his reactions. After a couple of twists she added gradual pressure and Mark finally broke down. He reached over to his side and held a pillow over his face.

"Now who's cheating?" she questioned with a harder squeeze. Mark took a deep breath and removed the pillow.

"See, I'm not che-. Oh my God," he groaned.

Tamaya smiled as she stated, "The best thing about this is that I can talk dirty to you while I do this, even though you couldn't to me." "Now Mark you're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked as she squeezed harder on his shaft. Mark groaned louder as she felt him stiffen in her hands. "I know you wish that instead of my hands being on you now it was my body," Tamaya said in a husky tone. "Admit it, you know it's on your mind. You want me now, to have your way with me," she suggested with the hardest squeeze of all. Mark groaned and moaned as he peaked a climax. His heavy breathing was distinct and Tamaya let go of his shaft. She moved up and pinned his arms to his sides before planting a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she said, "Let's let our neighbors get some sleep Mark, use your inside voice."

"I… know which… voice… you'll be… using soon," Mark whispered.

"Oh yeah, then tell me," she provoked.

"You're having… fun with this… aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am, so tell me are you too tired for round three," Tamaya asked pressing her chest against Mark's.

Mark nodded no. "Good," Tamaya responded as she moved off his chest and straddled him. Then she took his manhood and slowly slid it inside of her. When she was satisfied she began to move up and down and side to side. Every once in a while she lifted her thin nightgown to give him a peek of the action, turning him on tremendously. Mark was close to the edge and Tamaya knew it. Once again Tamaya stopped in the midst of things and separated herself from Mark. She relocated to his side somewhat breathy and looked at him innocently. Mark was breathing hard and had turned a light shade of pink. It wasn't long before he was continuously moaning and climaxed.

"Well there goes our sheets," Tamaya said.

"Very funny."

"Wasn't tryin' to be."

"Just give me a couple of minutes till round three," Mark said.

After some time had passed Mark couldn't bear to lie down on those sheets anymore and he got a great idea for the final round.

Believe it or not, to be continued….

_Author's Note: Read and Review!_


	5. Revelation

Chapter 5-Revelation

_Author's Note: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. You've been warned!_

Mark turned to Tamaya and said, "Round three is in the shower."

"Well, you are kinda sweaty," she replied wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Mark got up and walked to Tamaya's side of the bed. She held up her hands and he pulled her up. Tamaya crashed into Mark's solid chest and he held her close.

"You know you're not supposed to shower with your clothes on," Mark stated as he peeled the straps off her shoulder with his free hand.

"Don't worry about it, you just run the water."

"Okay," he said as he went into the bathroom.

Tamaya waited for the sound of water before she prepared for the final round. When she heard her cue she freed her blonde curls from it's ponytail and let them run over her shoulders. Then she loosened her gown. She waited an extra minute or so before entering the slightly steamy bathroom. Tamaya slid open the sliding glass door to the shower.

"You're gonna get in the shower with your clothes on?"

Tamaya lifted her hands above her head and let her nightgown fall on the tiles. A speechless Mark watched her walk over to him, join him, and close the door behind her.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Tamaya sweetly asked.

"I might."

Tamaya pretended to pout and stated, "I'm going to shower then."

She moved past him and went under the shower. Mark took her by the arm and spun her around to face him through the steam. He then proceeded to kiss her more passionately than he had before. Before Tamaya knew it her back was to the wall with Mark up against her.

"I'm guessing that you're done watchin' me," Tamaya said breaking the kiss.

"Pretty much," he responded as he placed his large hands on her waist and lifted her up.

She wrapped her long legs around him and put her arms around his neck.

"You ready?" he asked before gently entering her.

"Yes," she whispered.

Mark started out slow and gradually gained speed. Tamaya cried out in painful pleasure as she was overcome with emotion. Mark could faintly see Tamaya's facial expressions through the thickening steam, but from what he could see her head was leaning back. As Mark thrusted harder both of them landed in pure ecstasy.

I don't want to wait any longer

My lust for you has grown stronger.

I feel like I'm about to burst

If you don't hurry and quench my thirst.

I need you to kiss me until I get weak

And caress me until I can hardly speak.

Pull me close to your body,

As we spend the night being naughty.

Whatever you want you know I'll do

Right now I can't help but be crazy about you.

As I lie down here take me tonight

This time I promise I won't fight.

I want this night to never end,

Tonight you're my angel, my Godsend.

Love me slow and long,

Make it last to the break of dawn.

After a while their hard breathing was apparent over the sound of the shower as they neared their peaks. Tamaya arched her back a considerable amount, as she held onto Mark tighter. Mark put an arm around her waist pressing her closer to him.

"Oh my God," Tamaya screamed as she climaxed.

Mark groaned as he joined her in ecstasy.

Both of them stood in the same position until they caught their breath. Mark removed himself from Tamaya and turned the shower off, letting the water fill the bathtub. Tamaya was still against the wall and watched him sit down. He called her over to him and she sat between his legs. Completely exhausted she leaned her head back and fell asleep as the water washed over her body.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tamaya woke up early the next morning and ordered breakfast. She invited Randy and John over since Mark was fast asleep and she didn't want to eat by herself. Tamaya went to the door and let in her friends. John greeted her with a hug and then he saw the food.

"I'm starvin'," he said making his way to the table.

Tamaya laughed and then turned to Randy.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said with a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning Randy."

Randy looked over her shoulder and saw Mark standing by the bedroom door.

"Well look who joined us," Randy said.

Tamaya turned around to see Mark standing with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to join John before the food is gone," Randy stated.

Tamaya walked over to Mark and greeted him, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"That was the best sleep I've probably ever had."

"That's good to know," she responded with a smile.

"So when you're ready you can join us for breakfast," Tamaya stated.

"Sure, I'm just gonna grab a shower."

"Go handle your business," she said before they went their separate ways.

Tamaya sat at the table and made her plate.

"I'm about to eat real quick before he comes back," Randy said.

"Don't do that I said we'd all have breakfast together," Tamaya responded.

"Who told you to speak for me, you know I don't like him."  
"Randy, just…do this for me."

Randy looked at her but didn't respond.

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

A couple minutes later when Mark was getting ready and looked in the mirror he had a revelation. It was all a dream, a very vivid dream. It was the only reason he could come up with since she was acting as if nothing happened and he woke up alone in a cold sweat. He'd never had a dream of infidelity before the previous night. He knew it was dangerous to have strong feelings for someone that he shared a bed with. Mark twisted his wedding ring around his finger and thought that maybe he should call Sara. He took a deep breath and joined everyone at the table for breakfast.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!_


	6. Surprise!

Chapter 6-Surprise!

"My dude you're so sprung," John said laughing.

"No I'm not," Randy denied.

"Yeah you are. If you're not then how did she get you to stay in the same room with someone you hate?"

"Look, she was very persuasive," Randy defended.

"By saying 'do this for me'," John said with a smirk, "I remember when your mom begged you to go to a wedding after you had an argument with the groom and you never went. She spent like an hour trying to convince you and your stubborn ass never went."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't you just think she's hot."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it is, you're suffering from T-Pain syndrome." (This is not a real syndrome "I'm Sprung" is a song by T-Pain).

"I was tryin' to be cool about it."

"Tryin' is the key word there, but I'm not gonna lie she is really hot."

"Who's really hot?" Tamaya asked.

"What are you doin' in here?" John retorted.

"Yeah, you just barged in here with no warning," Randy added.

"Oh please, you seen one you seen them all. Besides the other guys didn't mind my company."

"Well what's up?" Randy questioned.

"Nothin' I was just bored and came over so stop changing the subject, who's really hot?"

Randy and John looked at each other and turned back to Tamaya.

"Mickie," John lied

"Michelle," Randy said at the same time.

Tamaya eyed them suspiciously. "That was sad guys, you couldn't even get a lie together."

"What we meant to say was…"

"Michelle," John said.

"Torrie," Randy said

Tamaya laughed at the two of them. "You're the worst liars ever, but I can find out who you were talking about so easily."

"And how are you going to do that?" John asked.

"Like this," she said with a smile.

Tamaya turned to Randy and took his hand into hers. She looked up into his blue eyes and asked her question again.

"Um, I…," he responded.

"Oh come on Randy we've been friends for nineteen years, you've told me way worse than this."

"Um…"

"Can I get more than an um," Tamaya said taking a step forward.

"It was you," John admitted.

"Really?" Tamaya said fixing her eyes on Randy.

"Well good luck on your matches," she said squeezing Randy's hand before leaving.

"Nineteen years?" John said shaking his head, "And you guys never went out?"

"No, we were always attached to other people."

"Well I would have made myself unattached, it wouldn't have taken me nineteen years."

"Who said I was going to be with her, I've been engaged for a while now."

"That's what your mind is saying but trust me your body always wins."

"Well-"

"If you want to stay faithful you can't be left alone with her," John suggested.

"I can handle myself."

"I'm just tryin' to help you out, but why is she so flirty with you when you're taken anyway?"

"She doesn't know about Samantha."

"What do you mean she doesn't know, you've been friends for nineteen years," John said confusedly.

"I never told her."

"Why?" John asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Randy said sitting down, "I meant to tell her soon after it happened but I never did."

"Because, whether you believe it or not. Samantha has your ring but she has your heart."

"Wow, that's deep John."

"I know it is, I'm really good at reading people and she wants you too. The only thing holding you back is Sam, but whoever you choose is your business," John said leaving Randy in the locker room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After the show…

"Yo Randy you want to hit the club wit' me and the guys?" John asked.

"Nah man, I'm not up to it."

"What you mean you not up to it, you love to party."

"Well, I'll pass on tonight I'm just gonna head back to the hotel."

"Suit yourself," John said as he left.

Randy finished packing and headed back to the hotel. When he reached his room he opened the door. Randy turned on the lights and walked to his suitcase. He began to put his belongings in order for his flight the next day. Randy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. He read the screen, "Missed Call From Samantha". He threw the phone on the bed and turned back to his suitcases. The phone began to ring and at the same time there was a knock at the door. Randy answered the anonymous call on his phone.

"Hello."  
"I'm at your door," responded a raspy voice.

"Who is this?"

"Answer your door and find out."

Randy walked to the door and looked through the peephole. "I don't see anyone."

"I see you."

Randy unplugged the lamp off the nightstand and walked back to the door. He unlocked and opened the door quickly.

"Whoa, why are you trying to kill me? It was just a joke."

Randy put the lamp down at his side, "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Well hello to you too," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry babe," he said putting the lamp down and hugging her.

"I came here because I miss you and I haven't seen you in seven months," Samantha said looking up at him.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time because we're leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"Well did you know that John is my roommate?" he questioned.

"I already made arrangements to share a room with Lisa (Victoria)."

"Well, let's go inside," Randy suggested as he picked up the lamp.

They entered the room and he closed the door behind her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Kind of," he responded, "I was gonna order in later."

"No need I'll go down to the corner store and pick up some supplies,"

"Sam, you don't need to do that-"

"You eat out too often and don't get enough home cooked meals," Samantha stated.

"I'm fine with it, you don't have to bother to go to the store."

"It's no bother I want to."

"Fine, " Randy answered nonchalant.

"Be right back," Samantha said as she left.

Randy locked the door turned back to his suitcases to pick up where he left off. After a couple minutes passed there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder what she forgot," Randy said to himself.

He opened the door and froze when he saw who it was.

"Randy are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Tamaya asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated placing her hands on his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he lied.

"Good so let's go inside."

"Um…"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird," Randy said defensively.

"Yeah you are," she said entering the room.

Randy went inside and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

"Now Randy, I can read you like a book and something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong I'm just tired and was about to go to sleep."

"Randy, it's 9:30."

"So?"

"Who goes to sleep at 9:30?"

"I do…when I'm tired."

Tamaya crossed her arms and looked at him when the door swung open behind her.

"Hi," Samantha greeted her as she closed the door behind her.

"Randy you really shouldn't leave the door open, it's not safe," Samantha stated.

"Well if it wasn't open you wouldn't have been able to come in."

"Good point," she responded putting the groceries in the kitchen.

"Oh where are my manners," she said walking over to Tamaya, "I'm Samantha, Randy's fiancée," she said holding out her hand.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!!!! Let me know what you think._


	7. Mistress or the Misses?

Chapter 7-Mistress or the Misses?

Tamaya looked at the hand of the slightly smaller brunette for a minute before shaking it.

"I'm Tamaya," she said with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Actually, I was on my way out," she lied as she headed for the door.

Tamaya glanced at Randy before shutting the door behind her.

"She seems nice," Samantha said before heading into the kitchen.

Randy sat on the bed and grabbed his short brown hair in frustration. "Damn," he whispered harshly.

An upset Tamaya went back to her room and took a shower. With her hair pulled into a ponytail she prepared to go to sleep. Tamaya slipped under the covers and turned off the lights. She laid in the dark staring at the ceiling while her thoughts engulfed her brain. Eventually she fell asleep and was awakened by a noise. When she opened her eyes she saw Mark bent over on the other side of the bed. Tamaya turned on the lamp next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over a suitcase," he said standing straight.

She looked at him and said, "You're drunk aren't you?"

He nodded yes while he said, "No."

Tamaya laughed and said, "Yeah, you're really drunk."

"Okay maybe I am," he admitted.

"Why'd you drink so much?"

"Sara."

"Your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah…she said she was filing for divorce and getting full custody."

"Why?" Tamaya said sitting up.

"She said that she isn't in love with me anymore and she's taking the kids with her."

"I am so sorry," Tamaya said as she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I don't know what's wrong with her lately, maybe I should go home and find out."

"You should and see if you can repair the marriage."

"I should but…."

"But what?" she asked looking him in his eyes.

From the look in his eyes she knew what was on his mind. "I really don't think this is a good idea Mark," Tamaya stated as she moved back a little.

"I bet I'll change your mind," he said before passionately kissing her.

At first Tamaya refused to kiss him back but he wore her down. Mark had a trick up his sleeve as he lightly bit her tongue and flicked his tongue over hers turning her on. When he released her tongue from his grip he kissed her hard and she complied this time. Determined not to let him have power over her again Tamaya pushed her chest against his and with the aid of her hands tried to push Mark on his back. Mark was thinking ahead of her and simply leaned on her knocking Tamaya flat on her back…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tamaya woke up and looked at the clock. They were supposed to be leaving in half an hour. Tamaya tried to get out of bed but sprung back in place. She looked down and saw Mark's arm around her. Slowly she tried to separate herself from him without waking him up. She was out of his grip and almost out of the bed when he woke up.

"Good morning," Mark said.

"Good morning," she replied pulling the sheets higher on her chest.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So are you still drunk?" she asked hoping to distract him.

"I'm fine, but about last night-"

"Last night shouldn't have happened," Tamaya said bluntly.

"Last night was great, and it opened my eyes-"

"It shouldn't have happened. You were drunk and sad and I was mad at Randy," she admitted.

"You were mad at Randy about what," he said sitting up.

"That's not important, but you're married and this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well I'm happy it happened. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with you."

Tamaya choked while swallowing. "Excuse me," she managed to say in between coughs.

"I think I'm in love with you," he repeated.

"Okay, this is crazy. You may lust for me, but you're not in love with me," she responded as she attempted to leave the bed, but as she looked down she remembered she was naked.

"It's not crazy, since you came to the WWE everyone was blown away by your beauty. I figured since I was happily married I should stay away from you but then my marriage was crumbling and we were roommates. Honestly I don't think any straight man can have self restraint around you-"

"And you think by cheating on your wife that your marriage will get better?" she questioned.

"I know it won't but it gives me something to think about."

"What is there to think about?"

"I have to think of my next move."

"As long as your next move is keeping quiet about last night."

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Well we have twenty minutes left to get to the lobby," Tamaya said.

"Okay you can go first," he said.

"Sure, but you have to cover your eyes."

"Why I-"

Tamaya gave him a look and he stopped midsentence and covered his eyes.

"No peeking."

Mark uncovered his eyes when he heard the bathroom door shut and thought to himself, "Mistress or the misses?"

_Author's Note: Read and Review!!!! Let me know what you think._


	8. Hear Me Out

Chapter 8- Hear Me Out

The lobby was filled once again as the Smackdown and RAW wrestlers and divas departed the hotel. Everyone was filing into the limos parked in the front of the hotel.

Tamaya tried her hardest to avoid being stuck in a limo with Randy. It was the last thing she wanted since his "secret" fiancée was revealed. Tamaya looked back at the hotel one more time before getting in the limo.

"Hurry up and close the door," Jillian demanded.

Tamaya closed the door and said, "Don't bark at me."

"Well you were letting out all the cold air."

"I wasn't gonna leave the door open forever," Tamaya snapped.

"Well you were takin' too long," Jillian insisted.

Tamaya opened her mouth to say something but decided to stop herself before she did something she'd regret.

"What's wrong Maya you don't seem like yourself?" Kristal asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Kristal said.

"Yeah," Tamaya responded.

She turned her back to the divas and remained aloof as her thoughts engulfed her brain.

When they reached their next California destination Tamaya was the first one to leave the limo.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to the pool so I can relax," Tamaya answered as she got her luggage.

Tamaya was one of the first to check in and she hurried to her room to change. She practically ran down the hallway, praying she had her own room. When she reached the door she opened it eagerly. Tamaya could hear the faint sound of the tv on and she followed the sound. To her dismay she found Mark on their bed lounging.

"Hi Mark," she said as she pushed her luggage to the side.

Before he could respond Tamaya opened her suitcase and took out her swimsuit.

"Goin' for a swim."

"Yeah," she responded as she closed her suitcase.

Tamaya went into the adjacent bathroom and changed. She came out with her clothes in her hand and was putting them in her suitcase when she began feeling uncomfortable. She was pretty sure Mark was staring at her half bent over her suitcase so Tamaya pulled out a towel and wrapped herself in it. She turned around and proved her suspicion right.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," Tamaya responded as she left for the pool.

Meanwhile, Randy had just checked into his room and was looking for Tamaya. He desperately knocked on Maria's door. After a couple of knocks she answered.

"Have you seen Tamaya?"

"She said she was goin' to the pool-"

"Thanks Maria," Randy said as he disappeared down the hall.

Randy went back to his room to change into his swim trunks and was off to the pool. When he reached his destination he opened the door and saw her.

"She looks so peaceful," he whispered.

The door slammed hard and the previously floating Tamaya stood in the pool. When Tamaya saw Randy she began swimming to the ladder. Randy hurried to the ladder to stop her.

"Move," she demanded.

"No, we need to talk."

"There's nothing more to say."

"Yes there is let me explain."

"Explain the fact that you lied to me," Tamaya said crossing her arms.

"I didn't lie to you."

"Yes you did. You didn't tell me about Samantha."

"That's not lying," he insisted.

"Yes it is, when you've been friends for so long."

"That's not lying."

"How long have you been engaged?"

Randy thought about it for a minute before replying, "Seven months."

Tamaya wore a look of shock on her face as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Randy fell silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated.

"I-I…"

Tamaya turned and went back to the ladder.

"I kept it a secret because of you."

"How dare you blame me for your lie," she stated as she retreated to her previous position.

"I kept Sam a secret because I couldn't tell you."

"But why?"

"Because, because I'm in love with you," Randy admitted.

"No you're not Samantha has your ring."

"Honestly, I was depressed when you left and moved to Florida. So depressed that I considered taking anti-depressants. One night at a club I met Samantha and we started talking. She helped me through my depression and I thought I was in love with her. Then you joined the WWE and all these old feelings came rushing back, ones that I thought were dead."

"I never knew that you felt that way."

"I know you didn't, but I had to watch you go on dates with other guys. On top of that I had to listen on how your date went, I think that was the hardest part."

"I'm so sorry about that, but you should have told me."

"I'm telling you now, better late than never. So do you forgive me?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Tamaya replied.

Randy hugged Tamaya and was relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He broke the hug and looked into her dark green eyes. Randy then leaned in for a kiss, but Tamaya broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry Randy I can't do this right now," Tamaya said before leaving the pool.

Randy watched her leave and after she left continued to stare at the door.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	9. Rebuilding Relationships

Chapter 9- Rebuilding Relationships

Tamaya had finally gotten what she wanted, her own room. Mark was supposed to be her roommate, but he had left for Florida since Sara had served him with divorce papers. Despite feeling sorry for him she was happy to have some time apart.

Tamaya was sitting on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Flowers for the beautiful lady."

"Thank you," Tamaya said accepting the bouquet, "Let me go get my wallet."

"No ma'am it's already taken care of, you don't have to."

"Well thanks again," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he responded as he left her door.

Tamaya closed the door and laughed as she read the card. "He can't be serious," she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mark got out of the cab and took his suitcase out of the trunk. He closed the trunk and looked up at the curved pathway leading to his brick two story home. Mark sighed as he pulled his luggage up to the front door. When he reached the door he reached into his pocket for his keys. He selected his key and attempted to unlock the bottom lock, but his key wasn't moving. Mark turned the knob and the door opened.

"I would hope someone's home, this neighborhood's not that safe," he mumbled.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Mark looked around and it seemed like no one was home. He dropped his suitcase by the door and went upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he paused for a moment as he heard muffled voices. Mark crept down the hallway to his bedroom door. He grasped the knob and slowly turned it. Mark swung the door open and two surprised faces popped up.

"Mark- I didn't know you was coming home," Sara said.

"You didn't tell me you were married to Paul Bunyan," he said getting out of the bed.

"You served me papers because you want to leave me for this bitch," Mark stated while pointing.

"Michael's not a bitch, he's a man," Sara said defensively.

"Now who you callin' a bitch," Michael said as he zipped his pants.

Mark shot him a glare.

"Did I say something?" Michael asked.

"This is your "man"," Mark said stepping forward.

Michael took a step back and bumped into the wall. Mark laughed and said, "You better leave my house bitch before I make your life a living hell." Mark rolled his eyes back and Michael flew past him in the blink of an eye.

Mark closed the door and focused his attention on Sara.

"Now I know that there's a reason behind your actions."

"I want a divorce," Sara stated.

"I know that's not it."

"How would you know what I'm thinkin'?"

"Because I know you Sara, we've been married for years and now out of nowhere you want a divorce?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's not out of the blue, it's been on my mind for a while."

"But why?"

"Because I'm tired of being a single mother, I want to see my husband everyday, be like a normal married couple."

"But we're not like the normal couple, I am constantly on the road. You knew what you were getting into when we met."

"That's true, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she responded wiping her eyes.

"Well you don't have to slap me with divorce papers, you can talk to me," he said sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she added as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it," Mark said as he held his crying wife.

Mark shook his head as he considered what a mess his life had become in a matter of weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tamaya turned off the tv and looked around her.

"It looked like someone died in here," she said as she looked at the countless bouquets in her room.

Tamaya decided to go and see the person who sent her these flowers. She knocked at their door continuously until it was opened.

"Hey Maya," Randy greeted her.

"Hey Randy, I have to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Are you serious?" she asked as she held up one of the cards from her bouquet.

"Yeah," he answered with confidence.

"You want me to go on a date with an engaged man?"

"Just one."

"You can't be serious?"

"Okay, since you won't go on the date, how about we hit the club tonight like old times?"

"I don't know," Tamaya said.

"Come on, it'll be like old times," he pleaded.

"I'm not sure…"

"Pleeeeeeease, oh my gosh… I can't believe I'm begging," he said shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll go." she replied with a smile.

"Great we'll meet in the lobby at 10."

"Alright, see you later," she said as she left his door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tamaya was fully dressed and ready to leave. She looked in the mirror one more time before she left. She walked to the elevator and waited for what seemed like forever before it arrived. She stepped in and her anxiety increased as she got closer to the lobby. When the doors opened she saw Randy and John waiting.

"Hey guys, you ready for some fun," she said.

"Hell yeah."

"You're ready for to meet a one night stand," Randy said.

"Pretty much," John answered in agreement.

"Enough of the small talk, are we goin' to party or what?" Tamaya asked.

Randy answered her question by taking out his car keys.

"Let's go," he said heading for the door.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	10. I Want You Now, Need You Here Part 1

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._

Chapter 10-I want you now, I need you here (Part 1)

Randy parked the rental across the street from the club and exited the car.

"Oh that's my song," Tamaya said as she got out of the car and started dancing.

John closed their doors and said, "Save it for in the club Maya."  
"Why you have to be such a hater John?"

Randy rolled his eyes and walked towards the club. Tamaya and John followed close behind.

"I want a drink first," Tamaya said.

"Still drinking like a fish?" Randy asked.

"Now you know I don't drink that much," she insisted.

"Right."

"Whatever," she replied before ordering a drink.

Tamaya felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around.

"Excuse me would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Tamaya replied as she was led to the dance floor.

Randy sat at the bar in shock. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" John asked.

"That guy went right up to her as if we weren't here. How did he know she wasn't with one of us, she was surrounded by guys."

"You got it bad," John said as he picked up his drink.

"And I want her bad," John said with a smile.

"Which one?"

"That one."

"Of course," Randy mumbled, "Then go get her."

"You know I will," John said as he left the bar.

Randy looked out at Tamaya on the dance floor and was struck with jealousy. He turned back to the bar and placed down his empty glass. "Bartender, let me get three tequila shots." Randy downed the shot as quickly as he received it and Tamaya rejoined him at the bar.

"What are you still doin' here?" she questioned.

Randy shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. "I got us some shots like old times."

"I don't know Randy I haven't done shots in years."

"Come on don't back out on me now."

Tamaya sighed, "Fine."

"On three. One, two, three," Randy said.

They both drank their shots and Tamaya said, "Damn."

"I forgot how strong that shit is," she stated.

Randy laughed, "It wasn't that bad."

"I see John found his next target," Tamaya said as he caught her eye.

"Yeah the usual, a blond Barbie. He never thinks outside the box."

"Hey you like what you like," she defended.

"True."

"So when are we goin' to dance?" Tamaya asked.

"Whenever you want."

"How about now," she said hoping off the barstool.

Randy could feel the tequila going to his head and was starting to regret the second shot.

"Come on," she persisted as she pulled on his hands.

"We got the next song."

"Come and dance with me Randy, you know you want to," Tamaya suggested flirtatiously.

She pulled at his hands even harder and flew into him. Her dark green eyes pierced into his blue eyes as she asked, "Are you gonna make me beg Randy?"

Randy held her gaze for a moment then answered, "Maybe."

"Too bad that'll never happen."

"We'll see," Randy said letting go of her hands, "Let's dance," he said as he led her to the floor.

Tamaya let go of his hand and walked over rotating her hips in all directions. When she reached close enough to him she grabbed his hands and pulled Randy to her.

"You know you're more flirty when you've had a drink."

"I know," she said as she ran her hands up his arms."

"Hey guys," John said. Randy rolled his eyes. "I just came to tell y'all that I'm leavin'," he announced.

"Have fun with Barbie."

"You know I will," he retorted.

Randy turned back to Tamaya, who was still grinding her hips into his pelvis.

"So, what do you love about me?" she asked catching him offguard.

"Well I love your curly blonde hair, even when it was brown."

"Hey," Tamaya replied crossing her arms.

"It's true. I also love your eyes; they're so powerful and piercing. Don't even get me started on those lips that covers that flawless smile of yours."

Tamaya looked up at the man before her admiringly as the dj said, "This song goes out to the happy couple on my left."

"Hey, he's talkin' about us," Tamaya said.

"He is?"

"We're right next to the booth."

"We are?"

"I may get flirty when I drink, but you act a little bit slow when you're hammered."

"That might be true but you know what?" Randy asked.

"What?"

Randy leaned in and kissed Tamaya passionately taking her by surprise. The sexual tension thickened as they threatened to go down a dangerous path. Randy broke the kiss.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Tamaya suggested.

"I've got this."

"Are you sure?" she asked grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into her.

"As sure as I've ever been," he answered as he ran his hand through her curly blonde mass of hair.

The pair locked eyes and then locked lips. Everything else seemed insignificant as it all faded into an ignored background. With every passing second the desire increased while the space between them decreased. Tamaya wrapped one leg around Randy's calf and the other around his waist. Randy had a hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra. He then ran his hand over her smooth, flat stomach before wrapping his arm around her waist. Tamaya broke the kiss.

"Oh my God everyone's staring at us," she stated. She looked at the disgusted and entertained faces of her audience.

"Then let's give them something to look at," he said taking her mouth into his own. Randy grabbed a handful of Tamaya's butt as she ran her hand through his hair.

The dj stopped the music and announced, "To the two on my left, I'm getting way too many complaints about you. If you want to have drunken sex take it somewhere else or I'll be forced to take action."

Randy broke the kiss and smirked, "Is that a threat?"

Tamaya knew that look too well and knew Randy was about to go over the top. Randy took Tamaya's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He then kissed her hard, forcing her to bend backward. Tamaya undid the buttons on his shirt with her free hand and ran her hand from his hair to his abs. Randy had a firm grasp of her waist as he bent her lower.

"That's it! Security!" the dj yelled over the mic.

The Security guards made their way over to the pretzel known as Randy and Tamaya and tried to escort them out of the club. Randy brought them back to an upright position and said, "We don't need your help we can leave on our own."

Randy and Tamaya separated and exited the club. As soon as they left they heard the music resume. Randy immediately pulled out his phone and called for a cab while Tamaya adjusted her clothes.

"The cab will be here in five minutes," he announced as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"Good," Tamaya said, "Those security guards are creeping me out."

"Just ignore them," he suggested with a hug.

"Your girl is fine, does she have a sister?" asked one of the guards.

"No she doesn't, but there's other hot girls in the club."

"Yeah, but you got the hottest and you got her to hook up in a matter of minutes."

"Actually, we've been friends for years," Tamaya added.

"Just friends?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Are you gay?"

"It wouldn't have taken me years to hit that," another guard stated.

Tamaya rolled her eyes as she sensed the oversized egos.

"No he's not gay, he's just not a walking dick."

"I am what I am," the guards chorused as the cab arrived.

Randy and Tamaya left the guards to finish their shift, Randy gave the driver the hotel address and they drifted down the dark LA streets to their destination.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	11. I Want You Now, Need You Here Part 2

Chapter 11: I Want You Now, I Need You Here (Part 2)

"So where did we leave off?" Randy asked rhetorically.

"I believe it was here," Tamaya said with a kiss.

Randy was becoming weaker with every passing second he was in her grasp. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Tamaya draped her leg over his and drew herself closer to Randy. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He then pushed his weight against her chest making her lie down. Tamaya held her breath as Randy unbuttoned her shirt. When he undid the last button he paused to take in the view.

"Wow."

"What?" she asked.

Randy reached over and brushed a little curl from her face.

"No sex in the cab," the driver dictated.

Randy glanced at him before leaning over and caressing Tamaya's face. Tamaya smiled up at him as she undid his shirt again.

"No sex in the cab, there's cameras in here you know," he threatened.

"We like cameras," Randy replied with a smirk.

"We do?" Tamaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Randy lowered himself on Tamaya and planted a kiss on her lips. Slowly he retracted to a sitting position forcing her to keep up with him. When they were almost upright he pressed Tamaya against him, Randy broke the kiss as they sat face to face. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then asked, "How do you feel about cameras now?"

"I love them," she answered licking her lips.

The driver rolled his eyes and rolled up a window separating him from them.

"I guess he doesn't like to watch," Randy said.

Tamaya playfully pushed him and he stretched his hand out, pushing her on her back again.

"Hey."

"Sh," he responded with a finger to her lips. Randy lay on top of her and rimmed the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

"I've wanted this for such a long time so let's give these cameras a show," he whispered.

An involuntary shiver escaped Tamaya and Randy smiled at the sight of it. He began to kiss and suckle at her neck, threatening to leave hickies. Tamaya held onto his short brown hair as he went lower and lower. He trailed his mouth from her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest, and down her stomach. She stopped him and gently lifted his head up. Tamaya lifted herself up to sit next to him. She made eye contact and refused to break their gaze. She straddled him and ran her hands over his exposed chest never breaking their gaze. When she figured that she'd tortured him enough she used one of her hands to unzip his pants.

Randy covered her hand with his as he said, "Tonight you'll find out why they call me the ladykiller."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you better put it down like you mean it," Tamaya suggested.

"I always do," he replied running his hands up her thighs.

"I always do."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Randy opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He then turned to the woman next to him who was now waking up.

"Good morning," he said.

"A good morning it is," she replied.

"You know I underestimated your potential."

"I don't know why I'm two years older than you."

"That doesn't mean anything, trust me."

Tamaya laughed as he continued.

"You really surprised me, I didn't think you'd last so many rounds."

"Yeah, I'm pretty unpredictable," she said.

"No, you're an animal."

Tamaya laughed harder as Randy's phone rang.

Randy reached over on the nightstand and read Samantha's name on his phone. With one glance Tamaya noticed the change in his demeanor and knew who it was.

"I'm gonna head back to my room," she stated getting out of bed.

Randy held her arm and she looked back at him.

"You know I love you right."

"Yes," Tamaya answered before gathering her things.

Randy sighed and answered his phone as Tamaya headed for the door. She closed it as quietly as possible and looked back at the door.

"I love you too," she whispered before heading down the hall.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	12. The Greatest Fear?

Chapter 12: The Greatest Fear?

Tamaya had been the happiest that she could remember within the past two weeks. She and Randy had been acting like newlyweds and for her life couldn't seem to get any better. Everything was going her way.

Tamaya left her room to go for a swim in the pool and when she opened the door she saw that she had company. She climbed into the pool and swam over to Randy.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he responded hugging her.

Randy turned his attention to her and felt the urge to kiss her when their eyes met.

"Come on, not in front of the kids," John insisted.

Randy and Tamaya both gave John the finger as they continued their kiss. People began to leave the pool, but Tamaya and Randy could care less.

"I swear sometimes you guys make me sick," John said with an echo.

Tamaya broke the kiss. "Why you gotta be such a hater John?" she asked.

"I'm not hatin' I'm telling the truth."

"No, you're just jealous that you just have a one night stand here and there instead of a connection."

"I like my one night stands."

"I'm sure you do," she replied doing a humping motion.

John splashed water at her. "Did I tell you how much you get on my nerves?"

"No but I'm pretty sure it's nowhere close to how much you get on mine," she answered with a larger splash.

"I didn't splash that much water at you."

"Oh well," she said nonchalant.

"It's like that."

"Pretty much."

John charged toward Tamaya picking her up and taking her underwater with him. Randy just stood on the sideline and watched the show. Tamaya had her long legs wrapped around John's waist as she hit him in his chest repeatedly. John resurfaced and laughed at the situation. Tamaya was practically hanging upside down still clinging to him. He stopped laughing when he realized that she was very still underwater and her grip loosened. John and Randy both dove to pick her up when she moved out of the way to their surprise.

She stood up and laughed at her prank.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again," Randy said smothering her in a hug.

"I'm above water and I can't breathe. How about loosening that grip?"

"Sorry, you just scared me."

"That wasn't funny," John agreed.

"I thought I made you sick?"

"You know I was just playin' around," he replied opening his arms for a hug.

"No, you make me sick."

"I'm sorry," John said going for the hug.

"I feel sick," she said stepping back.

"It's not that serious."

"It really is I feel sick," Tamaya said leaving the pool.

"I thought she was being her hard-headed self when she refused to hug you," Randy said.

"I thought she was just playing," John added.

"I guess she spent too much time underwater," Randy stated.

"Maybe."

"Since she's not here I can say this…"

"What?"

"You guys can't keep foolin' yourselves into thinking you're a real couple when you're engaged to another woman."

"No one's fooling themselves."

"You're in denial Randy. You two are happy, but so is Samantha thinkin' that she's close to the altar. You've got to make a choice, you and Tamaya are starting to get serious."

"I know," Randy admitted, "But I'm not looking forward to crushing someone."

"Well it's not about you, you have to do the right thing at some point."

Both men ceased conversation as they heard the door slam behind them. Tamaya rejoined her friends in the pool.

"Sorry about that it must have been something I ate at breakfast."

Randy and John exchanged looks.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"I feel better."

"Good," John said as he splashed her.

Tamaya walked up to John and dunked his head underwater.

"What the fuck?" John said as he resurfaced.

"You started it," she retorted childishly.

"You just took it to a whole 'nother-"

Tamaya dunked his head underwater again.

"That's not cool man, my mouth was open," he replied with a cough.

"Don't start none won't be none."

John tackled her again when she asked for an out.

"I've got to throw up," she said pushing him and leaving the pool.

Randy asked John, "Do you feel sick?"

"Nope, do you?"

"Not at all."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tamaya lay in bed curled up staring at the wall. She hadn't bothered to move from this position for hours since it was futile. She kept the bathroom garbage can at her side, for she believed she lost the strength to walk. Tamaya heard the door open and saw Mark appear in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling at her side.

"Everything I eat I throw it up. I've been like this for hours and I don't-" Tamaya stopped.

"You don't know?" Mark guessed.

"Mark can you do me a big favor?" she asked.

:"Sure."

"I need you to drive me to the nearest hospital."

"Okay," he said picking her somewhat limp body from the bed.

"Drape your arms around my neck," he ordered.

She complied without hesitation. He held her up with one arm as he picked up his keys in the other. Mark locked the door and took the elevator. He walked to the rental, sat and strapped Tamaya in and took the wheel.

After several minutes of driving Mark parked the rental and carried Tamaya into the emergency room. He carried her to the front desk where Tamaya whispered her request based on her need.

"Down the hall, the third door on your right," the lady directed.

Mark carried her down the hall and into a room crowded with women. A door opened and the previous patient left the doctor's office.

"Next," the doctor called.

Mark started for the door when a lady with a sign in sheet stopped him.

"Excuse me sir there's a waiting list. Mrs. Johnson is next."

Mark turned back to the room of women and asked, "Who's Mrs. Johnson?"

A pale intimidated woman reluctantly raised her hand.

"This is an emergency, can you please wait a couple more minutes."

The woman nodded yes. "Thank you so much Mrs.Johnson," Mark said as he started for the door.

"Mark, put me down."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to go alone."

"Okay," Mark replied as he put her down.

Tamaya walked in the office and the doctor shut the door behind her.

"So Mrs.-"

:"Ms. Miller," Tamaya corrected her.

"Ms. Miller what brings you to my office?"

"Well I've been vomiting all day and I don't know why."

"I see…when was your last period.

Tamaya laughed, "Oh it can't be that."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, but-"

"Have you had sex lately?"

"Yes-"

"Well Ms. Miller a simple pregnancy test might be the answer to your problem."

"It's probably just food poisoning."

"Then why are you here?"

Tamaya opened her mouth but no words came out.

The doctor reached into a drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. She handed it to Tamaya and she disappeared in the adjacent bathroom. Tamaya put the test on a counter and waited for the results.

"So would this be your first child?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well if you are-"

"I'm not I don't want a baby," Tamaya adamantly stated.

"Well there's always the options of abortion and adoption."

"No you don't understand…"

"I see, you and your husband aren't ready for a child."

"My husband?"

"The man that carried you here."

"He's just-"

"Don't tell me he's just a friend. Friends don't look at each other the way he looks at you."

"Is the test ready?" she blurted out.

"No," the doctor asked eyeing her suspiciously, "When was your last period?"

Tamaya thought really hard and couldn't come up with a date so she pulled out her phone to check her calendar.

"It was on-" she said as she dropped her phone.

"The doctor picked up Tamaya's phone. "That long huh?"

"Well let's check on your test," she said taking it up off of the counter.

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations Ms. Miller!"

"Yes I'm not pregnant," Tamaya said jumping out of her chair.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	13. The Dark Comes to Light

Chapter 13: The Dark Comes To Light

"Ms. Miller you didn't let me finish. Congratulations you're going to be a mother!"

"That's nothing to congratulate me for."

"We say that to all new mothers.

"It can't be true," Tamaya insisted.

"The test doesn't lie and all the signs are there."

Tamaya wiped at her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, but it was useless. She opened the door and left without turning back. Mark jumped up when he saw her coming towards him. She passed him straight and allowed the tears to fall. She was walking so fast Mark had to jog to catch up to her.

"What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, not now.

"What did she say?"

"Not now," she repeated in a lower tone.

Mark reached over to hug Tamaya, but she moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me, that's what got us here in the first place."

Tamaya and Mark left the hospital and got into the rental. The ride back to the hotel was a short but awkward ride, as Tamaya remained aloof staring out the window. When they reached the hotel parking lot Mark was about to park the car when Tamaya stopped him.

"Mark you should be getting to the show," she suggested.

"I'm not going to the show I'm staying to take care of you."

"Don't jeopardize your career for me, go to the show."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," she answered taking off her seatbelt, "Now get to the show, you're late."

"Okay if you insist."

Tamaya got out of the car and turned back to Mark, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said before pulling out of the parking lot.

Tamaya turned and walked towards the hotel. On her way to her room she prayed that she didn't run into anyone familiar for she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for awhile. Tamaya went into her room and collapsed on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for some time before she had some ideas swirling about her brain. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed Randy's number. She left him a message and checked the time. Tamaya took a deep breath and turned on the tv to ease her mind.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tamaya glanced at the clock and became uneasy. She knew that everyone was heading back to the hotel and she still had no plan. Her mind was an ink blot, a total blur of ideas. Tamaya heard a key in the door and decided she'd improvise what happens from here on. Mark walked in the room and immediately tended to Tamaya.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a forced smile, "See," she said getting up from the bed.

Tamaya jumped at the sound of a sudden incessant knocking at the door. When she overcame her shock she walked over to the door and answered it with Mark following closely behind. She opened the door to see a frantic Randy.

"What's the emergency? What's going on? What-"

Tamaya put her hand over his mouth and said, "Calm down."

Mark closed the door while Randy took a breath.

"Wait a minute if you have to tell me something why is he here?" Randy asked.

"Well actually I have to tell both of you something," Tamaya confessed.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Randy remember earlier when we were hanging out in the pool and I was feeling sick, when I kept throwing up?"

"Yeah, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, now I do, but I went to the doctor and I found out that I'm-"

"Pregnant," Mark finished.

Tamaya turned to him and said, "How did you know?"

"Just did the math."

"We're gonna have a baby!" Randy stated happily.

He tried to scoop Tamaya into a hug, but she moved back.

"What's wrong?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Tamaya wiped at her eyes and sat on the couch. Randy followed her over to the couch and sat next to her. Tamaya buried her head in her legs and arms and let the tears flow. Randy rubbed Tamaya's back as he whispered, "Everything will be fine, don't worry. Cry tears of joy."

"I can't Randy," she replied lifting her head.

She paused as she said, "You might not be the father."

"What?" Randy said getting up.

"You might not be the father," she repeated.

"Who else could be-"

"I might be," Mark answered stepping forward.

Randy laughed until he turned back to Tamaya to see her looking all around the room.

"It's true," he said as he headed for the door.

"Wait Randy let me explain," she shouted after him.

"I don't want to hear it," he replied with smoldering blue eyes.

"No you don't understand-"

Tamaya was cut off by the sound of the slamming door and she stood staring at it as if this was unreal. Mark walked over and uprooted her from her spot. He led her back to their room and sat her down on the bed.

"Why are you being so sympathetic to me?" Tamaya asked with glossy eyes.

"Because we're in the same boat and it's only a matter of time before Randy realizes it. Like it or not."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	14. The Aftermath

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

Tamaya opened her eyes and expected the sun to beam as it always did, but this morning was different. She woke up to the sound of thunder and rain continuously pounding against the window. Tamaya got up and ordered breakfast since she didn't feel like eating with everyone else. She then continued her regular morning ritual by brushing her teeth, taking a shower, fixing her hair, and the new addition vomiting.

"Why can't I keep anything down?" Tamaya asked with a hand on her stomach.

"Because you're pregnant," Mark answered.

"Don't say that word."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes that word."

"Aren't you happy to be having your first child?"

"Hell no. I never wanted kids," she honestly replied.

"You never wanted kids?"

"No, I never wanted to be anyone's mother."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

"Room service," a male voice yelled.

Mark opened the door and a small cart was rolled inside. Mark gave the man a tip and reopened the door for him to leave.

"I'm starving," Tamaya said as she left the bedroom.

Both men turned in her direction.

"Hi," she said with a small wave before sitting at the table.

"Hi," he said with a big smile on his face.

Mark cleared his throat, but that didn't faze the smiling man next to him. Mark tapped him on his shoulder and asked, "May I help you?"  
He nodded no. "Then have a nice day," Mark said pointing to the open door.

"You too sir," he said leaving.

Tamaya laughed as Mark closed the door.

"What's so funny?" he questioned as he wheeled the cart to the table.

"The fact that you got jealous that that guy was staring at me."

"I wasn't jealous," he lied.

"Yeah you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous, I was just-"

"Jealous, admit it."

"Okay I was jealous, but I wouldn't have to be if you came in here with clothes on."

"I'm wearing clothes."

"Yeah if you call a low cut shirt and a miniskirt clothes."

"Hey my time to look great is limited now that I'm…you know."

"Pregnant."

"Yeah that."

"You can wear those same clothes after you've had a baby."

"Sure, after the stretch marks and weight gain I'm sure I'll look really sexy in this outfit."

"You make motherhood seem so bad. When Sara got pregnant she was excited and she didn't become all stretched out."

"Speaking of Sara when are you going to tell her how I fucked up your lives?"

"You're not the only one that fucked up, we all played a part in this."

"I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be, that was the best sex I've ever had…just don't tell Sara."

Tamaya laughed for the first time in two days as she replied, "Thanks for telling me to keep it a secret. I was ready to give Sara some tips to up her game, maybe even demonstrate some moves."

"That might not be a bad idea," he said.

Tamaya slapped him on the arm, "I was just joking."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tamaya knocked at Randy's hotel door. No response.

"Look I gotta go someone's at my door," Randy said into his phone.

"Call me later," Samantha said.

"Bye."

"Bye," Samantha said.

Tamaya knocked again. Randy got up and opened the door.

"Wait Randy I forgot..."

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"Look I came here to talk," Tamaya said.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Your potential child that I'm carrying," she stated pointing at her stomach.

"I really don't want to talk about this now."

Tamaya slammed the door and locked it. "I'm not leavin' 'til we talk this out."

"There's nothing to say," he responded nonchalant.

"Randal Orton don't you dare act like you're the victim here."

"I am the victim. I've been brought up just to get shut down. I've had my heart broken and I've been disappointed. How am I not the victim?"

"I'll tell you how. I'm carrying a baby with a mystery father, you've lied to be about being single-"

"When did I say I was single?" he interjected.

"When did you say you weren't?" she retorted.

"That doesn't measure up to the damage you've done to me."

"You're the cause of this situation!" she yelled completely frustrated.

"He looked at her with eyes as sharp as glass and said, "How did I cause you not to know who your baby's father is?"

"Because the night I slept with Mark is the night I met Samantha," Tamaya answered as she choked back her tears.

Randy's expression immediately softened, "What?" he asked stupefied.

"The night I met Samantha was the night Mark's wife threatened him with divorce. He was drunk, I was broken, he made a move, and here we are."

Randy looked at her sympathetically and said, "I didn't know."

"Well now you do and if you don't forgive me I-"

Tamaya was stopped with a finger to her lips.

"I forgive you," he said with a brief kiss.

Tamaya pulled him back to her and kissed him full force, lusting for the days of yesterday. It had seemed like forever since they'd been together and felt so close. Throughout all this drama they had formed a bond, a silent understanding. Never had they semed so compatible.

Randy broke the kiss and held her face in his hands. "Marry me," he suggested.

"What?" she said stepping back.

"Marry me," he repeated.

Tamaya lifted up Randy's left hand and pointed at his wedding band.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll break it off with Sam."

"That doesn't sound forced," Tamaya said with heavy sarcasm.

"It's not, I want to be this child's father."

"But what if you're not?" she asked almost inaudible.

"We'll get through it, because I love you."

Tamaya smiled, "I love you too."

All of a sudden Randy's phone rang. Tamaya saw how his expression completely changed.

"It's Samantha isn't it?"

He nodded as he answered the phone.

"Hey Sam."

"Don't hey Sam me bitch."

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned confusedly.

"You forgot to hang up the phone asshole."

"No I'm pretty sure I pressed end."

"No you didn't. I heard your whole conversation."

"What did you hear?" Randy asked trying to remain cool.

"Where should I begin? With your infidelity or your possible child?"

"Um…"

"Say something jackass!" she demanded.

"Randy what's going on?" Tamaya asked concerned.

"I know that bitch still isn't there?"

"What is she saying?"

"She wanted to know if that bitch was still here," Randy repeated.

"I stole her man," Tamaya chanted, "Let me calm down."

"You know my parents told me to watch out for you," she said choking back a sob, "But did I listen, no, I fought for you. I said that he's not what he seems he wouldn't do me wrong. Obviously I gave you too much credit."

"Samantha-"

"Shut up! I listened to you two discuss your future the least you could do is listen to me."

"I never meant for you to find our this way."

"We were supposed to be married. We were supposed to have a family. We-"

"I get it Samantha."

"No you don't. I'm the one that's gonna look like an ass to the world."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't accept your apology, that's bullshit. And I'm pawning the stupid ring. This is the end, lose my number, erase my memories. Karma is a bitch Randy," she said before hanging up.

"I'm single," Randy said as he closed his phone.

"Not for long," Tamaya said with a wink.

"I know, but I feel bad about the way it ended."

"She'd have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah but that wasn't a phone conversation."

"Well maybe it was fate, just like how we ended up together in this twisted way."

"Maybe," he said sitting on the couch.

"Cheer up," she said sitting next to him, "We'll all get through this," she added while rubbing his back.

"I hope so. I know she hates me now."

"She'll get through it take it from a woman. It'll take a while but she'll get there. I promise."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	15. A Broken Promise

Chapter 15: A Broken Promise

"Isn't it great to be home in St. Louis," Tamaya said taking a deep breath.

"Not really, Samantha was waiting for me here."

"I know it's been like only two weeks, but trust me when I say she isn't thinking that way. Matter of fact she probably left."

"I wouldn't stay."

"Exactly, so let's get ready for the show."

"I'll meet you at the arena," he said with a kiss.

Tamaya waved her goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened almost immediately to reveal Melina inside. Both women rolled their eyes.

"Great just the person I wanted to see," Melina said sarcastically, "The hotel manager told me to tell you to take the stairs. We wouldn't want that fat ass of yours to break the elevator down."

Tamaya walked past her without a word. "It wouldn't be smart to be in a fight since I'm pregnant," she thought. But she decided to act like a bitch and say something right before the doors closed.

"Oh and Melina, my ass may be big, but at least it doesn't like striped cottage cheese in shorts."

Melina shot Tamaya the look of death before the doors closed. Tamaya was satisfied with herself despite her petty insult at Melina. The doors opened and Tamaya went to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All of the divas poured out of two limousines that arrived at the arena. They all filed into the locker room together to get ready for their appearances. Tamaya strayed from the group and spent her time before the show with Randy.

"You know you're starting to glow through this pregnancy."

"That's no glow, that's sweat. It's hot like a bitch outside."

Randy laughed, "See that's why I love you you always make me laugh."

"Well you have a match comin' up so let me leave you to get ready," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said before they departed.

Tamaya was walking down the hall when she felt an urge to vomit. She figured she wouldn't make it down the hall and stopped at the bathroom close to her. She went inside and ran into a stall. She was hovered over the toilet when she heard someone come inside the bathroom.

"False alarm, " she said to herself as she exited the stall.

As soon as Tamaya left the stall she was blindsided with a punch to the face. She fell hard to the floor and looked up at the familiar brunette.

"What the fuck? Samantha?"

"That's right bitch," she replied picking Tamaya up by her hair. "Steal my man and think you're gonna get away with it," she mumbled.

"Look I know what this is about and-" Tamaya was interrupted with a fist in her mouth.

She fell to the floor again hitting her head on the tile.

"This wasn't done on purpose, I swear," Tamaya said trying to rationalize.

"I don't want to hear it," she answered grabbing Tamaya's neck. "I'll be damned if you have my baby."

She slammed her knee into Tamaya's gut and Tamaya gritted her teeth refusing to show weakness. She looked into the eyes of her attacker and said, "I know I didn't want this baby, but I won't let you murder it."

Tamaya pushed Samantha into the wall and wiped the trickling blood from her mouth.

"Enough is enough," she said calmly before punching Samantha in the face. She took Samantha's head and banged it repeatedly against the wall. When her body began to feel limp Tamaya threw her on the floor. She leaned against the wall breathing hard when the door opened again.

"You murdering bitch," Melina stated as she ran to Samantha's aid.

"She's the murderer she tried to kill my baby," Tamaya retorted.

"You were supposed to whistle," Melina said to Samantha.

Tamaya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Whistle?"

"Yeah like this," she said smacking Tamaya with the back of her hand.

Tamaya doubled over and listened to the whistling sound created from the slap. Melina picked up the bent Tamaya and held her upside down in the air.

"I should tombstone your ass like your boyfriend did to mine," Melina said.

"Wait," Tamaya cried kicking frantically.

"Ow," Melina said holding her head.

Tamaya fell on her back and as much it hurt she scrambled back to her feet as quickly as she could. She lifted her head up and turned to see Samantha and Melina coming toward her. She immediately went for Samantha kicking her in her gut. Samantha fell back into a stall and Melina delivered a mean clothesline to Tamaya's neck. Tamaya fell so hard that she almost had the wind knocked out of her. She lay on the floor trying to catch her breath when Melina sat on top of her and began to pummel her face. She shielded her face with her arms until Samantha pried them off of her face. Melina scratched at her face and her chest as she tried to wiggle free.

"Stay still!" Melina spat as she punched Tamaya in her neck.

She gasped for breath as Melina repeatedly crashed her fists into her head. Tamaya looked up at Melina struggling to stay alive but the last blow into her temple knocked her unconscious. Melina got off her and Samantha finished the assault.

"Bet you have a miscarriage now you man stealing mother fucker," she yelled as she kicked Tamaya full force in her head.

Both women exited the bathroom leaving Tamaya bleeding unconsciously.

"The show must go on," Melina said heading to the locker room.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think_


	16. Amnesia

Chapter 16: Amnesia

"Where am I?" Tamaya asked in a raspy voice.

"In the hospital sweetie," Michelle answered.

"So I'm not dead?"

"No," Torrie said.

"What about my baby?"

"Your what?" they asked in unison.

"My baby, I'm pregnant, at least I was…"

"How far along were you?" Michelle questioned.

"A month," Tamaya replied placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Who did this to you?" Torrie asked.

"It was, it was…shit I can't remember."

"It's okay don't stress, that's the last thing you need right now," Michelle suggested.

A nurse came in to give Tamaya her dinner. "Here you go Miss, some hot soup to make you feel better."

"Thank you," Tamaya said as the bowl was placed before her.

The nurse left as quickly as she appeared and Tamaya paid her no mind as she picked up the spoon to eat. She picked up the spoon and caught a glimpse of her image. Tamaya screamed and dropped the spoon on her bed.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me I look like a soccer ball."

"We didn't want you to panic, like you are now," Torrie said.

Randy burst through the door and Tamaya pulled the sheets over her head.

"Oh my God, who did this?" Randy asked.

"We don't know," Michelle responded.

Randy pulled the covers off Tamaya and saw the damage. He sat in shock staring at Tamaya's face and body. Tamaya snatched the covers and pulled them back over her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

He pulled on the sheets, but she had a firm grip. Randy pulled hard and uncovered her entire body.

"There's more," he said softly as he viewed her from the waist down.

Tamaya also found herself looking at her body curiously, finding nasty cuts and bruises.

Tamaya's doctor walked in with a chart in his hand.

"Ms. Miller as you seem to have noticed you have many deep bruises, several cuts and welts, and we'll be keeping you to monitor your head trauma."

"What about the baby, did she have a miscarriage?"

The doctor turned the page on his chart and said, " You're lucky to be alive Ms. Miller and so is your baby."

"The baby's alive?" Randy and Tamaya asked.

"Yes, somehow…it really is a miracle."

At that moment Tamaya was completely distracted from her appearance and stared at her abdomen in disbelief. She felt blessed and had an admiration for her unborn child.

"That child is a survivor, just like their mother," Randy said placing his hand over hers.

The door reopened again as Mark rushed through it.

"Is she okay? How is the baby?"

"She's fine and so is our baby," Randy answered.

"Your baby? That's not a sure thing. You didn't even want to be around her a couple days ago."

"That was then, this is now. Why don't you go back into the hole you crawled out of?"

Tamaya shot Randy a look of shock and hit him in the arm.

"I will and while I'm down there I'll dig for your pride," Mark retorted.

"Um gentlemen, can we not do this now you're stressing out the mother," she meekly said.

Tamaya mouthed a silent thank you to the doctor.

"If you need to talk please take it outside."

"Okay," Randy said going outside, "Well are you comin' 'Taker?"

Mark glared at him and went outside closing the door behind him.

"I think you should step down and leave me and Tamaya alone."

"I would if it was your child, but since we don't know-"

"I know it's my child," Randy said.

"And how do you know?"

"I can feel it, only a true Orton could be such a fighter."

"Not really, my child could beat your child's ass any day. Just like I can beat your ass any day."

"And what does Sara think about 'your' child?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"She- she-"

"She doesn't know does she?" he inquired.

"What about your fiancée, does she know?"

"As a matter of fact she does, we're not engaged anymore."

"Oh."

"But don't worry I'm sure Sara is dying to raise your bastard child," Randy said walking away.

Mark froze in his tracks as he thought about Randy's words. It was time to tell Sara.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tamaya fell on her back and as much it hurt she scrambled back to her feet as quickly as she could. She lifted her head up and turned to see Samantha and Melina coming toward her. She immediately went for Samantha kicking her in her gut. Samantha fell back into a stall and Melina delivered a mean clothesline to Tamaya's neck. Tamaya fell so hard that she almost had the wind knocked out of her. She lay on the floor trying to catch her breath when Melina sat on top of her and began to pummel her face. She shielded her face with her arms until Samantha pried them off of her face. Melina scratched at her face and her chest as she tried to wiggle free.

"Stay still!" Melina spat as she punched Tamaya in her neck.

She gasped for breath as Melina repeatedly crashed her fists into her head. Tamaya looked up at Melina struggling to stay alive but the last blow into her temple knocked her unconscious. Melina got off her and Samantha finished the assault.

"Bet you have a miscarriage now you man stealing mother fucker," she yelled as she kicked Tamaya full force in her head.

Tamaya woke up in a cold sweat and put her hand to her chest. She turned to Torrie and Michelle, "I remember."

"Who did it?" Michelle asked moving to her bedside.

Tamaya closed her eyes as she answered, "Melina and Samantha."

"Oh my God, we have to call Vince," Torrie said.

"Vince? We have to call Randy," Michelle said.

"How about we call the police," Tamaya stated.

"The police!"

Tamaya nodded her head. "I'll be damned if I let them bitches get away with this."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	17. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Tamaya.

Chapter 17- Confessions

Mark took a deep breath as he turned the key into his front door.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Mark looked down to see his daughter running toward him.

"Chasey," he said scooping her up in his arms.

"Daddy I missed you," she stated hugging him.

"Mark?" Sara said following her daughter.

"Sara-"

"What are you doing home I-" Sara stopped when she saw her daughter still in the room.

Mark put Chasey down.

"Um Chasey, sweetie, isn't your favorite cartoon on?" Sara asked.

"It is?"

"Yeah it is, so you better hurry up before it finishes," Sara suggested.

"Okay mommy," Chasey said as she ran into the living room.

"Mark are you here checking up on me? Because I'm not cheating with Michael anymore, I promise."

"I'm not here for that, but I did forgive you for that keep that in mind."

"What did you do?" she asked folding her arms

"I screwed up really really bad…"

"I'm listening."

"You know I love you and I don't want to lose our family…"

Sara smacked Mark across the face, "You got someone pregnant didn't you?"

"I- I- how did you know?"

"Paternity test shows are all over tv and that's the same line all the cheating men use."

"Oh-"

"So why'd you do it?

"You slapped me with divorce papers, I got drunk, and shared a bed with a pretty girl."

"So you're blaming me?"

"You blamed me."

"Touché," Sara said with a half smile, "One question, is the baby yours?"

"Funny you should ask that because I'm not sure, but there's a possibility."

"Mark, don't bring home no diseases to me," she stated.

"You know we get tested every couple of months," Mark reminded her.

"I know, but you know I'll kill you before that disease will."

"I know."

"Good, now when this child is born I want a paternity test as soon as possible."

"Of course Sara that was the plan.'

Mark stepped forward to hug his wife, but she stepped back.

"What?" he asked.

"Now I know you didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily?"

"I was hoping for an exception. We're even."

Sara laughed and walked down the hallway, leaving Mark to watch her walk away.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Are you sure you want to call the police?" Michelle asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Tamaya answered.

"Okay," Michelle answered pulling out her phone.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

"Melina?" Torrie and Michelle said at the same time.

"You have some nerve," Tamaya snarled.

"What are you talking about, I heard you were in the hospital and rushed here as soon as I could," she responded innocently.

"You knew I'd be in the hospital. You and your little sidekick put me in here."

"That must be some severe head trauma if you think I assaulted you."

Tamaya pulled back the covers revealing her damaged body. "Karma is a bitch," she said jumping at Melina.

Melina jolted back while Torrie and Michelle tried to put Tamaya back in bed.

"I don't see why you would attack me like that, I just came to see you well," Melina said looking down. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You poor thing," she said emphasizing the word thing.

"Samantha?," they all chanted.

"I came as soon as Randy told me what happened. I am so sorry."

Michelle threw herself over Tamaya.

"How dare you two come here and play innocent when you put me here, tried to kill my child. Michelle get off me and let me beat their asses."

"Don't do it," Michelle whispered, "I have your back."

"I'll be back," Michelle said before excusing herself.

"You bitches are sooo lucky that I don't have any weapons on me," Tamaya threatened.

"Why are you being so mean to us, this is how you treat your visitors?"

"Stop lying, we know you did it," Torrie stated.

"With what proof?" Samantha asked.

"Well that's what Maya said."

"Look bitch, when I want your input I'll let you know," Melina said.

"Don't be so rude to me, I didn't disrespect you."

"Who gives a shit I'll talk to you any way I want to," Melina said pushing Torrie.

"Isn't there a dick you should be sucking?" Samantha asked.

"I've never done that, I swear."

"Right, I'll bet you even sucked Vince's rusty dick," Melina spat.

"Rusty?"

Melina's eyes bulged as she turned to see Vince at the door.

"My dick is not rusty, its in the best condition ever. Age is experience."

"He know he's on that Viagara," Samantha mumbled.

The pair laughed.

"What was that?" Vince said.

Michelle greeted Vince and returned to Tamaya's bedside.

Everyone looked at Michelle.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Vince replied, he turned to Tamaya, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car," Tamaya replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that this happened. Who did this?"

Tamaya opened her mouth to talk when her door being kicked in interrupted her.

"Freeze," the two policemen yelled.

Everyone in the room screamed.

"We have a warrant for a Melina Perez and a Samantha Speno," one officer said pulling out papers.

"For what?" Vince asked.

"For assault on an unsuspecting victim."

"I did no such thing," Melina lied.

"We'll have to take you two to the station."

"With no evidence?" Samantha questioned.

"For questioning, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney and if you don't have an attorney one will be appointed to you," one officer said pulling out his handcuffs.

The officers walked over to Melina and Samantha, "Put your hands behind your back."

Samantha complied while Melina refused.

"You can't come in here and handcuff me like I'm a common criminal."

"Ma'am are you resisting arrest, because that's an actual charge."

Melina reluctantly put her hands behind her back and walked out of the room with her head down. The officers lead Melina and Samantha out of the room.

Everyone turned to Tamaya and then her doctor as she rushed in.

"Is everyone okay, I heard screaming."

'Don't worry everything is fine," Tamaya said with a smile, "That was the sound of a karma bitten ass."

"But how did the police know where they were?" Torrie asked curiously.

"I don't even care," Tamaya said, 'As long as Bonnie and Clyde is away."

"But they're girls?" Torrie said.

"I know, Melina needs to handle that five o' clock shadow," Tamaya stated.

"Well I hope they get locked up for what they did," Michelle said.

"Me too.'

"I guess we'll never find out who called the police," Vince said.

"I guess not," Torrie agreed.

Michelle winked at Tamaya and mouthed the words, "I've got your back."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	18. Returning to Normalcy

Chapter 18- Returning to Normalcy

It has been two weeks since Tamaya was admitted into the hospital. All she had left of that day was her fading bruises.

"I can't believe Sam did this," Randy said.

"Well believe it, she isn't awaiting trial for no reason."

"She seemed so sweet, innocent and quiet."

"They always say watch out for the quiet ones," Tamaya added.

"Well I can never forgive her for this. Even if I might have broken her heart she tried to get revenge in the ultimate way. If she wasn't a woman-"

"Fuck that at this point, man, woman, or it she deserves whatever she gets from whoever gives it to her. I hope she goes to jail and becomes some butch heifer's bitch.'

Randy burst out laughing, "Butch heifer's bitch, good one babe."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tamaya knocked on Mark's door and awaited a response.

"Give me a minute, I'm not decent."

Tamaya laughed. "He can't be serious," she mumbled.

Mark opened the door after a minute. "Don't think I didn't hear your laughing."

"Well, it's a bit too late to say I can't see you indecent."

"True, but if I remember correctly you said the same thing to me."

"Okay I'll give you that one," she said with a smile."

"So I'm guessing you got my message."

"Yeah and I came here as soon as I got it."

"I can see that…"

"So what did you have to tell me?" she asked.

"I told Sara."

"Really, so are you about to be divorced?"

"No, we came to an agreement."

"And what might that be?" Tamaya interrogated with a raised eyebrow.

"A paternity test."

"I thought you had something to tell me that I didn't know Mark."

"Didn't know you read my mind."

Tamaya sighed. "This is quite a mess I've created, the perfect environment to raise my child in."

"You're finally admitting your pregnant, congratulations."

"After our near death experience," she paused to touch her abdomen, "I have so much respect for my child for surviving the attack."

"So something good did come out of this, you developed a maternal instinct."

"Yeah, I guess I have. Too bad because of those jealous bitches I have to go to checkups every two weeks for the next two months."

"Don't worry about them. Besides, the WWE has got your back, no one's going to harm you."

"Too bad my pregnancy had to become a public service announcement."

"More people, more love, more support. This will be one loved baby."

"And I can't wait to meet you," she said talking to her stomach.

Tamaya clasped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Mark, "I know I didn't just do that annoying mommy voice."

"Yeah you did."

"My estrogen level must be high because I've never done that before. I better go before I do some other strange shit."

"Try to cut down your cursing by the second trimester," he suggested.

"Why?"

"So your child's first word isn't fuck."

"Good point, I'll do that," Tamaya said leaving his room.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Randy returned to his hotel room to find Tamaya laying on the couch flipping through tv channels.

"How could there be so many channels and nothing to watch?"

'Guess what I got the prettiest expecting mom," Randy said approaching Tamaya with his hands behind his back.

Tamaya turned off the tv and sat upright. "I own a mirror Randy I need a week more before I'm pretty again."

"That's not true," he said sitting next to her. "It's a pretty, but blotchy face. Kinda like our teen years."

"Not my teen years, I always had good skin."

"Okay, here I got this for you," Randy said revealing his hands.

Tamaya stared at his hands and jumped up. "No Randy I can't, my skin is still fucked up, let me at least put on some makeup."

"You look fine," he said getting off the couch.

"No I'm a mess."

Randy got down on one knee.

"I can't do this now, maybe next week."

"Tamaya Charisma Miller, I almost lost you two weeks ago and it scared the hell out of me. I realized that I don't want to be without you. Despite, our awkward situation, I want you to be my wife. Whether the baby is mine or not I'm willing to raise it as my child. I've loved you for so many years and that love is still going strong. So answer this question," Randy paused to open the box in his hands, "Will you marry me?"

Tamaya was fighting back her tears and slowly inhaled.

"Yes," she answered, "Yes I will marry you Randal Keith Orton," she said with watery green eyes.

Randy slipped the huge diamond rock on her finger and Tamaya sat on his knee and kissed her new fiancée.

"I love you too."

Randy put his hand on Tamaya's abdomen and gently rubbed it, "I love you too."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	19. The Trial

Chapter 19- The Trial

"Babe are you ready yet?" Randy asked.

"Five more minutes!" Tamaya yelled from the bathroom.

"Well hurry up or we're gonna be late," Randy said looking at his watch.

Randy sat on the couch. He imagined Samantha in prison stripes and how haggard she'd look after her sentence was up.

Tamaya snuck up behind Randy and put her arms around him.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Let's go put those bitches behind bars."

"Maya, the language…"

"Right, I've gotta get used to this no cursing thing."

"Yeah you're five months pregnant, and the baby can hear you."

"I know, I know, that's the last one."

"That's what you said yesterday." Randy threw his keys into the air and caught them, "Let's go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Randy and Tamaya arrived inside the courtroom and took a seat in the front. About fifteen minutes later the judge walked in and took her seat.

"All rise, court is now in session," the bailiff announced, "You may be seated. Judge Daniels presiding."

The bailiff came over to the defendant and plaintiff with the bible and they all took their oaths.

"We're here today to hear the case of Perez and Speno v. the state. You may give your opening statements."

Melina's lawyer rose from her seat, "Your honor my clients simply acted in self defense against the plaintiff and should not be reprimanded for natural human instincts."

Tamaya stood and counteracted that statement, "Your honor, I was brutally attacked by those two women four months ago. They tried to commit murder not only to me, but my unborn child. I don't think that they should be able to walk away as free women."

"Thank you ladies," the judge said," Let's start with the plaintiff, tell me your side of the story."

"Four months ago, the defendants plotted to attack and possibly murder my child and I. I was at work and I went to the bathroom because of my 'morning' sickness, but it turned out to be a false alarm. When I came out of the bathroom stall I was immediately punched in the face."

"I object," Melina said jumping out of her seat."

"Overruled. Continue Ms. Miller."

"Thank you your honor, I was punched in the face and saw Samantha- I mean Ms. Speno, hovering over me. I believe she said, "Steal my man and think you're gonna get away with it," and "I'll be damned if I let you have my baby."

"What is the defense's response to these allegations?" the judge inquired.

The lawyer rose from her seat to argue, "Ms. Miller is committing perjury in court, by implying that my clients had started this brawl."

"Wait a minute, before we reach the perjury accusation, Ms. Miller you said that Ms. Speno attacked you because you stole her man and are pregnant with his child?"

"That's correct," Tamaya agreed blushing.

"Is this whole situation over a man?"

"Yes," Tamaya said.

Randy stood up, "I am the man in question."

"You're the catalyst of this fight?"

"Yes."

"Interesting, so is it true that Ms. Miller broke you and Ms. Speno apart?"

Randy took a deep breath, "Yes, but I wasn't stolen from anyone. Ms. Speno is just bitter about our breakup."

"We were engaged to be married next year and as soon as Ms. Miller came to town everything changed. Now she's engaged to him and living what my life was supposed to be, so excuse me for being bitter."

"So you thought that if you took Ms. Miller out of the equation that you could get your fiancée back?"

'Yes."

"So you admit you were angry and went after Ms. Miller in revenge?"

"What my client meant to say-"

"I believe I was talking to Ms. Speno," the judge interrupted, "Now if you would take your seat…"

The lawyer sat down and the judge turned to Samantha and repeated, "So you admit you were angry and went after Ms. Miller in revenge?"

"I-"

"Remember you're under oath…"

Samantha glanced at Melina.

"I didn't go after Ms. Miller in revenge, she swung at me first."

"I want you to look at Ms. Miller and say that."

Samantha turned to Tamaya and when she saw Randy at her side she began to sniffle and her eyes began to water. Melina put her head down and swore.

"You hurt me Randy, cut me deep. I wanted you to feel the same pain I felt when you broke my heart. I knew she was your weakness and if she were dead you'd be a mess. Who else would comfort you in your time of need, but me? We'd be a happy family. The way it was meant to be."

"No we are not meant to be."

"Yes we are," she yelled with bulging eyes.

"Order in the court you do not talk to each other, you talk to me," The judge intervened.

"Oh I would have loved to dance on your grave," Samantha said with a smile and a cackle.

Everyone turned to look at her as she wore a possessed look on her face.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," the judge said.

:"We have enough evidence," the foreman said interrupting the case.

"I think we all do," Melina agreed hanging her head low.

The judge banged her gavel, "Court is in recess until a verdict is reached."

Melina glared at the crazed Samantha while Tamaya buried her face in Randy's shoulder. With her hormones racing she felt overwhelmed with emotion as if she felt Samantha's pain herself.

Author's Note: Read and Review, tell me what you think. This story will be ending soon and I promise the next chapter will be cccccrrrrraaaazzzzzzzzzyyyyyy!


	20. The Verdict

Chapter 20-The Verdict

The jury reentered court. "We have reached a decision your honor, "the foreman said.

"Good, so let's have it."

Melina looked at Samantha with lost hope, while Tamaya squeezed Randy's hand with anticipation.

"We have found the defendants to be guilty."

"Ms. Speno and Ms. Perez will be spending twelve years behind bars with no parole," the judge said slamming her gavel.

"Case dismissed," the bailiff said.

"This case is not dismissed," Samantha insisted.

"The judge banged her gavel," her lawyer retorted.

"I said, I'm not going to jail," Samantha said jumping out of her seat.

Police officers were walking to subdue Samantha in handcuffs when she pulled a gun out of her suit.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot," she threatened.

From the surprised look on Melina's face everyone knew she wasn't an accomplice.

"Ms. Speno, shooting innocent people will add to your sentence," the judge informed.

"Shut up," Samantha yelled as she fired at the unsuspecting judge.

Judge Daniels ducked to the floor and stayed there.

"All right, no one moves and no one gets hurt," she said with a sadistic smile.

"Except for you Tamaya, I'd pump you full of bullets if you didn't move a muscle."

Tamaya's eyes bulged and her heart raced. She was frozen in her seat and immediately thought that her life would soon end. Samantha walked around the courtroom instilling fear in the heart of everyone in her presence.

"Randy," she said pointing her gun at him, "Get up," she demanded.

Randy reluctantly rose to his feet and faced her expecting a bullet in the face.

" Come here."

Randy looked at Tamaya who mouthed, 'go', and went over to her. She pulled him against her and said, "You know you still want me Randy." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and requested a kiss.

"I'm engaged."

"That didn't stop you before. So kiss me."

Tamaya turned her head.

"Don't turn your head I want you to watch," she barked.

Randy kissed her cheek.

"You call that a kiss? This is how you kiss me Randy," she said taking his lips by force.

Randy immediately broke away and wiped his lips.

"We're over Sam."

"Not until I say so," Samantha said aiming her gun at Tamaya.

"Any last words?"

Tamaya opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Suit yourself," Samantha said with a shrug.

Randy slapped Samantha's hand as she pulled the trigger. Everyone in the courtroom began to run to the exit. Randy ran over to Tamaya.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Randy said helping Tamaya to the exit.

"I still see you," Samantha yelled as she aimed her gun and shot at Tamaya.

Tamaya pushed people out of her way while Samantha ran to catch her. Desperately she tried to move people out of her way, to no avail. Randy also tried to get Tamaya out the door, but it seemed that no one in front of them was moving. Samantha was a couple feet away when Tamaya finally seemed like she'd leave with her life. Halfway through the door, Tamaya tried to fully push herself out.

"Oh no you don't," Samantha said firing a barrage of bullets.

Tamaya squeezed through the door in the nick of time; she turned around just in time to see Randy fall to the floor with a face twisted with agony. Tamaya fell to her knees and called for help, but everyone kept on running.

Samantha looked around her frantically and discovered a second exit. She walked over to it and opened the door. The exit led to the courthouse parking lot and Samantha spotted her car. She opened her car door, closed it, and started the car. She pulled out of the lot and chanted her new mantra, " I'm not going to jail."

Samantha sped down the streets to get away from it all, but caught the eye of an officer when she was ten over the speed limit. He followed Samantha and signaled for her to pull over. Instead, she gave him the finger and hit the gas harder. The officer called for backup and before Samantha knew it five cop cars were chasing her down a highway. Samantha refused to give in and kept driving.

She swerved to the far left lane and stuck her head out of the window into the December air.

"You'll never catch me," she said followed by a witchlike cackle.

Samantha turned back to the wheel in time to see her car hit the metal siding of the highway. All five cop cars quickly surrounded her.

"Freeze. Drop your weapon, or we'll shoot," the officers stated in unison.

Samantha complied and put her hands up. She was handcuffed and put into the squad car. As they drove away, Samantha saw her car tumble over the edge and she cried. Cried for her old life as a normal woman and cried for her reality as an inmate.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tamaya rode to the emergency room in the ambulance by Randy's side. She couldn't help but think the worst as she watched his limp body on the trip to the hospital. When they pulled Randy onto a stretcher and rushed him into the emergency room Tamaya's knees almost gave up on her. She sat in the waiting room, until someone would inform her on Randy's condition. Tamaya sat and cried for hours before a doctor approached her.

"Ms. Miller…'

"Yes", she said looking up at him with red eyes.

"Mr. Orton is doing way better now and will survive. He had six bullets in him, which all managed to miss his organs. He is truly a lucky man. You can come see him if you like?"

Tamaya nodded her head and followed the doctor into Randy's room. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and began to cry all over again.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't shoot me."

"But those bullets were meant for me and if it had killed you I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Well I'm here and I'm healthy so don't worry. I'll take care of Sam."

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


	21. Playing Roulette

Chapter 21-Playing Roulette

Randy had come out of the hospital three and a half months ago and had minor scars from the bullet removals. Tamaya was eight and a half months pregnant and was waiting for the birth of her first born.

"I feel like I'm going to pop," Tamaya said as she attempted to sit on the couch.

She fell hard onto the couch and took a deep breath, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"It's only two more weeks, and you'll be done."

"This isn't school Randy there's no sure date, this baby could be late for all we know." "Please don't come late, April 17 is the deadline," Tamaya said to her stomach.

"Hey Randy, did you drop something on this couch?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's wet," Tamaya said shifting to the other side.

She looked down to see drops running down her legs and then looked up at Randy.

"We might have a problem, my water broke."

Randy jumped up and dropped what he was doing. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels and picked up his keys. Randy helped Tamaya to the car and asked, "You don't feel any pain?"

"No, I guess I'm luckyyyyyy!" she screamed as she accidentally squeezed Randy's hand.

Randy gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, I had a contraction."

"Don't worry about it," Randy responded as he put down the towels and helped Tamaya into the car.

Randy closed the door and went over to the driver's side.

"Fuck I think she numbed my hand,' he muttered as he got into the car.

He turned the key into the ignition and headed to the nearest hospital. On the way there he listened to a howling Tamaya, who kept reaching for objects to grip during her contractions. Randy thought he would crash the car when she gripped his leg during one of those moments. When they reached the hospital he had beads of sweat on his forehead and Tamaya was drenched and uncomfortable. Randy shut the car off and went to the other side to help Tamaya into the emergency room. Randy headed straight for the desk and asked for assistance.

"Miss, can we please get my fiancée into a room, she's in labor."

"I'm not sure we can do that there are people in front of her."

Tamaya moved Randy out of the way and grabbed hold of the woman's shoulder as she had her most painful contraction yet. When she let go the woman told her, "Room 108, a doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Randy said leading Tamaya into the room.

Her contractions were getting closer, they were eight minutes apart.

"This baby is not waiting on anyone, it's like she's a fugitive, on the run," she said in a breathy voice.

"It's okay, I'm here," Randy assured.

He helped her on the bed and the doctor and two nurses entered.

"Randy, call Mark and tell him where we are."

'I don't have his number."

She reached in her pocket and threw her phone to him, "Call."

"Wait, what are you doing with his number in your phone?"

"Randy, this is not the time for you to be acting like you're on your period, just do it."

Randy called the number and Mark answered.

"Don't hang up," Randy said, "Tamaya's in labor."

"I thought she was due in like two weeks."

"She's early, and she won't be in labor for long, hell she might be in the Guinness book of records for the fastest birth."

"I'm in Indiana, I'm about two hours away."

"Well she said get your ass here."

"Don't worry it will be," he replied hanging up the phone.

"No he did not hang up on me," he said redialing the number.

"Hello," Mark said.

Randy hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He turned around to see Tamaya dressed in a gown and with her legs positioned for birth.

"The contractions are seven minutes apart," a nurse announced.

"Is Mark on his way?" Tamaya inquired.

"He said in about two hours."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Randy asked.

'A coke from the vending machine would be nice," the doctor said.

"I was talking to the patient, doc."

"And I'm talking to you, can you get me a coke please."

"Just get him the coke," Tamaya added.

"Fine," Randy said storming off into the hallway.

"Is this your first child?" one nurse asked.

"Yes."

"I knew it, the first timers always have that innocent look in their eye."

Tamaya raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged her shoulders. Randy returned with the coke and said sarcastically, "Would you like me to open it and put in your straw?"

'That would be nice."

'I swear..." Randy mumbled under his breath as he gave the doctor the coke.

Randy sat in a chair in the corner when Tamaya had another outcry of pain.

"We better prep her she's now at five minutes," one nurse suggested.

"Now Tamaya, you're close to giving birth, when you feel a contraction I need you to push when I say. Push with all your might and strength, okay."

She nodded half-terrified of her situation. She looked at the clock and thought Mark could be missing the birth of his daughter.

"Can we turn down the a.c. in here, it's kinda cold."

"No sorry, but don't worry you won't be thinking of that for long."

Randy watched half excited and afraid for how this day would end. Many questions ran through his mind. "What will his family think of him raising another man's child by choice?, What if the baby isn't his?, How will they explain this arrangement to this child someday?"

Randy sat thinking with his big head for a change and began to wonder if he could live up to his word. Maybe he couldn't raise a perfectly capable man's child and maybe he couldn't handle hearing that his first potential daughter isn't his.

He was now looking forward to the dna test more than ever, he needed some assurance.

Tamaya screamed in pain as her contractions got closer. She desperately began to push, but was told it wouldn't work since she wasn't that far along yet. Randy went to her side and took a risk by holding her hand. In his head he was timing when to let go. He wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead.

"Thank you, for standing by my side Randy, through thick and thin."

"You're my oldest friend, my fiancée, and the mother of my child, I'll always be there."

Tamaya smiled for the first time that day and kissed his hand. She rubbed it at the side of her face and looked up at him, "You know there's no one else I'd want to be here with me right now."

"I know," he answered.

"And don't you ever forget it," she said with a half smile.

"I won't."

Randy glanced at the clock and noticed that Tamaya was in labor for an hour and that Mark wouldn't make it before the baby was born. Deep down Randy was happy that he wouldn't be there, but felt guilty that he was the only one there.

"I've got to make a phone call. I'll be right back," he said taking her phone from his pocket.

"Hurry back."

'I will I don't want to miss anything," Randy said leaving the room.

Randy heard Tamaya yelp in pain again as the door closed. He immediately called her parents.

Her mom answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Miller."

"Hi Randy, how are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Miller I need you to come down to the Kinsley State Hospital, Tamaya is close to having the baby."

"My baby is in labor!"

"Yes, and she's near to giving birth."

"Okay Randy I'll be there in a half hour at the most," she said hanging up.

Randy walked into the room and Tamaya had another contraction.

"Two minutes apart," the doctor said, "On the next one push."

Tamaya nodded as she tried to stay strong and gritted her teeth.

Randy walked over to her, "You know you don't always have to be so strong, childbirth is supposed to hurt so you're expected to scream out in pain."

"Do you want to have this baby?" she asked.

"No, not that it's possible-"

"Okay so I'll do this my way."

Randy backed off and left her alone, he's seen enough t.v. shows that told him you don't mess with a woman in labor. When Tamaya had her next contraction Randy was at her side coaxing her to push. The nurses gave him tissue to wipe Tamaya's face.

"Push," the doctor said and Tamaya complied as she pushed as hard as she could over and over again.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The umbilical cord was cut and Tamaya's new daughter was wrapped in a blanket. The nurses took the baby to get cleaned up and promised to return soon. As soon as the nurses left Tamaya's parents arrived.

"My baby," her mother said giving her a hug.

"Mom? How did you know I was here?"

"Randy called us and told me you were in labor which I could see I missed."

"Thank God," her father whispered.

His wife shot him a look before asking where the baby was.

"The baby will be back soon," Tamaya said.

"Who does the baby look like?" her father asked.

"Does she have Randy's pretty blue eyes," her mom said holding Randy's face in her hands.

Randy blushed as he took a step backward.

"You're embarrassing the boy," her husband stated.

"I'm not embarrassing him Terrence."

"He looks like a tomato Amelena."

"Well dad I didn't see her yet to tell you who she looks like," Tamaya said changing the subject.

"You didn't see her yet, what kind of hospital is this?" Amelena asked.

"A good one," a nurse said bringing back a clean baby girl.

Tamaya held out her arms as the nurse brought her baby to her.

"She's beautiful," Tamaya's parents said in unison.

Tamaya looked down at her daughter that had survived so many near death experienced.

"Look at my baby," she said looking into her daughters green eyes. She stroked her fine brown strands when Mark came through the door.

"Who are you?" Amelena asked with a hand on her hip.

"He's a friend mom," she said, "I hope," she whispered.

Tamaya looked down at her daughter again and began to become scared as she noticed that her child didn't resemble Randy.

"Maya she looks like you," Terrence said.

"Really?"

"Well she doesn't look like Randy, who else would she look like?" Amalena asked.

"Right mom," she replied feeling uneasy.

Randy and Mark began to glare at each other as if they would fight.

"Can I hold my grandchild?" Amelena asked.

"Sure mom," she said handing over the baby.

Tamaya pulled Randy to her and said, "I want you and Mark to go take a paternity test, and they'll take the baby's DNA later."

He nodded in agreement and she kissed him on the cheek. Randy went over to Mark and pretended they were friends as he led him out the room.

"That's Tamaya's mother?" Mark blurted out.

"Yeah."

"She looks like her sister."

"Yeah, no one would think she's in her fifties, you should have seen her back in the day."

"I could only imagine," Mark said as he and Randy got along for what seemed like the first time.

Amelena Miller had natural honey blonde hair with highlights; hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, and was a taller version of her daughter. Her counterpart, Terrence Miller was an extremely tall man at 6'6"; he had light brown eyes and brown hair with the skin tone of brown sugar.

"I could still see her in my head, a retired gymnast."

'She was a gymnast, that explains a lot about her daughter," Mark added.

"They're such a happy family," Randy said changing the subject.

"Yeah, something I might not have if the baby is mine. It's probably for the best that you're the father."

"I agree, we're engaged, closer in age, we know a lot about each other, we have more in common, and I can go on."

"Here's the room," Mark said before taking a deep breath..

Both men knocked, entered and waited their turn to be tested. When they both finished they headed back to see their potential child.

"Two days until I know my fate," Mark said.

"48 hours to a new life," Randy added.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think. One more chapter to go!_


	22. Playing Roulette 2: The House Always Win

_Author's Note: Sorry I posted sooooo late, but I was away from home this weekend. Here's the ending..._

Chapter 22- Playing Roulette 2: The House Always Wins

Randy, Mark, Tamaya and Ananda carpooled back to Kinsley State hospital to receive the paternity results.

"I'm so nervous," Randy said.

"You, I have way more at stake," Mark said.

Tamaya prayed that Randy was the father as she looked down at her infant daughter, but she didn't know whether the brown hair and green eyes came from her or Mark. Randy looked back at Tamaya and she looked up at him offering a small smile. He took a deep breath and turned around. He glanced at Mark who looked deep in thought.

"She has to be my child…she's born right after our birthdays, she has a glint of blue in her eyes…if she's not mine this would be the biggest disappointment ever…" Randy thought. He shook his head of these thoughts as Mark parked the car.

Randy and Mark raced to open the door for Tamaya, but she beat them to it.

"I'm not handicapped," she said to both men as she led the way.

As strong as she seemed it was all a façade. Her knees buckled with every step she took towards the hospital. She knew that if the test didn't go as planned she'd have to explain what she didn't care to discuss with everyone she knew. With her hormone levels still high, Tamaya was tempted to burst into tears, but held it together. If she was going to be bitch slapped by the universe she would at least handle herself with dignity. Tamaya entered the building and signed in. As soon as they were about to sit down, Randy and Mark saw the familiar door of their fate open. They both looked at each other and then Tamaya's name was called. She wore a look of shock as she said, "Perfect timing."

All three of them rose from their seats and walked for what seemed like forever before reaching the room. Randy pushed open the slightly ajar door to find a man in a lab coat sitting with a folder in his hands.

"Please close the door," he stated.

Mark closed the door and took a seat.

"Would you like these results in a fast manner or would you prefer that I build up to it."

"Fast," they all responded.

"Okay, so who is Mr. Orton and who is Mr. Calaway?" he asked.

Both men introduced themselves.

"Okay now that that is cleared up I can tell you who the father is. I looked over this folder right before your arrival and the father is…"

"Is who?" Tamaya yelled.

"I'll tell you like this your daughter's name is Ananda Kasmera Calaway. Congratulations Mr. Calaway," he stated patting Mark's shoulder.

The room turned deathly quiet, as Tamaya didn't dare to look at either man, she just stared at her child in her arms.

"Sara's gonna kill me," Mark said putting his hands on his head.

Randy sat there speechless with his mouth open.

"I'm guessing that's not the result you wanted," he said with a little laugh.

That can't be right," Tamaya said snatching the folder from the doctor's lap.

"DNA doesn't lie Ms. Miller."

"I agree that it doesn't, but you do."

"Huh?" he replied.

"It says right here that Mark Calaway is not the father."

"Let me see that," Randy said snatching the paper.

"It does?" the doctor said.

"Yes, it does," Randy said handing him the paper.

"Sorry about that, looks like I made a boo-boo," he said with a little laugh.

Tamaya glared at him so hard that he hid behind the paper.

"It's not my fault I'm dyslexic," he confessed.

"Too bad I don't care, you almost fucked up our lives," she said.

"Sorry. See that's why we give you the paperwork."

"Yeah so can I have the paper back?"

"Sure, here. Have a nice day."

"We will," she said exiting the room.

Tamaya had a huge smile on her face as she actually believed what she was about to say for the first time, "Here Randy hold your daughter."

"Don't mind if I do," he accepted.

Mark pulled out his phone and called Sara.

"Now we're a family April 1-3," Randy said.

"I didn't even notice that, my mind was way far for the past couple of hours."

"Well that worry is over, all we have to do is set a wedding date."

Tamaya tiptoed and gave Randy a kiss on his cheek. However, that wasn't enough for Randy he bent towards her and leaned in for a kiss. It seemed like eternity since they'd been able to act like a real couple, as they got lost in each other for a couple moments. Blue eyes stared into dark green eyes; dark green eyes stared into blue eyes as they reconnected to what they used to be. Mark closed his phone making a snapping noise, which broke Tamaya and Randy's trance.

"Sara and I are back on track, for the most part."

"That's good to hear," Tamaya said.

"I'm happy for you man," Randy said surprising Tamaya.

As much as both men hated to admit it, this experience had brought them closer ending their rivalry. Tamaya got an idea and blurted it out, "Mark, how would you and Sara like to be the godparents of Ananda?"

"I would love to, but I have to ask Sara."

"Okay let us know the decision. It's only fair you get some kind of parent title…you were almost the father."

"True. I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay," Tamaya answered.

"Let's leave," Randy suggested.

They all walked down the hallway, which seemed way shorter than it was minutes ago. Everyone left the hospital as the yin to their yang. Tamaya turned around and looked at the hospital again, not just as a building but as a symbol of her old life, which she was now leaving behind. She turned around and never looked back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Samantha was in her cell watching tv from her bottom bunk.

"Jail isn't that bad," she said laying back, "I really don't see the big deal."

"Sure the food and bathrooms are nastier, but I'll get used to it," she thought.

Her roommate seemed nice, misunderstood and gave her her space.

"She's nice, but she is one butch looking heifer," Samantha thought.

"Lights out!"

All Samantha saw was darkness, darkness so thick her eyes could never adjust to it. She heard her roommate get up from her bunk.

"Guess I might as well get some sleep, not like there's anything else to do," Samantha thought.

As soon as she closed her eyes she was pulled from her bed.

"You're not sleepin' yet."

"Yes I am," Samantha said trying to jerk her hands from her roommate's grip.

"Look, you do as I say."

"No I don't."

Samantha felt her face sting as a hand slammed across it.

"Don't even bother making noise, no one's comin' to save you," she suggested.

"Now get on the wall and spread um'."

"I'm straight."

"So am I, but not tonight.'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Randy laughed as he drove his family home.

"Bet that's the last time she messes with my family, the best money I ever spent," he thought.

_Author's Note: Read and Review!! Let me know what you think._


End file.
